


Desperate Times

by Gigi_Bell



Series: Criminal/Mafia [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angry Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Breathplay, Crimes & Criminals, Crying During Sex, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Face-Fucking, Falling In Love, Hospitals, M/M, Mafia Boss Park Chanyeol, Making Love, Misunderstandings, Rough Sex, Spit Kink, This gets domestic so fast, Whipped Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 26,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi_Bell/pseuds/Gigi_Bell
Summary: “If I find out you're working for someone else, if you have bad intentions, or if you speak a word of our deal to anyone else - I will kill you. Do you understand me?”“I understand.”(Baekhyun is in desperate need of money fast, and makes a deal with the notorious King of Seoul)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: Criminal/Mafia [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055231
Comments: 50
Kudos: 319





	1. Deal with the devil (But is the devil all that bad?)

**Author's Note:**

> This work is solely mine, I do not allow stories to be posted on any other site, and any translations that are done will be posted here on my own page, I don’t allow my works to be posted under any other accounts.

The King of Seoul, as he newspapers had named him, never was one to hide away.

In fact, Chanyeol literally planted himself in front of police stations even with his face plastered on billboards and papers that clearly stated _If you see this man, call the police as soon as possible, do not approach._

Funny, because he tossed money at the police officers feet and watched them eat it up like _vultures_ with the promise of confidentiality.

Corruption. What an _easy_ way to keep his ass out of jail.

People say money can't get you everything, and maybe that was true, but so far it has gotten Chanyeol _everywhere._ From a small, lanky teenager selling drugs on corners, a rap sheet of things ranging from theft to possession of drugs behind his back, and a bag of belongings in an abandoned house, to a _mafia lord._

To a grand house full of servants. To guards willing to give their lives for him, to a business of hopeless people, like he had been, selling whatever it was he told them to sell. Doing whatever it was he told them to do.

But everything had a price. Chanyeol knew better than to help people for _free._

It would make people greedy, it would make him seem _too_ kind, and people took advantage of kindness.

But, Chanyeol was shocked at the sight that greeted him today when he agreed to take time out of his day to see a visitor.

Apparently, the visitor was adamant. They had been arguing at the front door for hours to be let in, and honestly Chanyeol admired the devotion, normally people would be too scared to not listen to his guards demands.

The reason he was so shocked when the visitor stepped into his study - basically shoved inside by Sehun, one of his guards, annoyance was written all over Sehun's face with the person and it made Chanyeol laugh - was because this truly wasn’t the kind of people that came to him. That made deals with him.

Wasn't it _common sense_ not to come to a mafia lord if not for very pressing matters? 

Chanyeol had people come to him to make deals for _hits_ on people; people came shaking to try and get doses of drugs; small gangs came to him to make deals to get guns.

This man _certainly_ didn’t fit that at all. He wore a long hoodie that hit his knees, a duffle bag on his shoulder, and was clutching the strap of it with wide eyes as he looked around the study.

“Can I help you, babe?” Chanyeol drawled, tapping his cigar on the side of his chair, slightly taken back that this man's first thought wasn’t to look for him in the room. 

Who would walk into a room with a mafia lord and _not_ seek them out instantly? 

Brown eyes snapped to look at him as if shocked, the man cleared his throat and ducked his head a handful of times until Chanyeol chuckled a bit in surprise.

He usually didn’t get people this _attractive_ either, not unless it was some sort of trick, another gang trying to infiltrate, but even then… he'd never gotten a _man_ sent to him to do such things before, to seduce him. 

Tsk. Narrow minded people assumed _women_ were his choice in partners, how annoying. Chanyeol had zero attraction to them truly, and this man… well, he had _a lot_ of attraction to him.

He was just plain _gorgeous,_ and even Chanyeol could say that despite the fact the man looked so… underdressed. Really, Chanyeol was slightly confused, because the man looked like he hadn’t slept in weeks, his stress was clear in his eyes. His cheeks were flushed and blotchy.

Nothing but utter _interest_ filled Chanyeol seeing as he normally didn’t have such people here.

He stubbed his cigar out on the ashtray at his side, leaning over to set his elbows on his knees with a discreet head nod to his guards at the door.

As soon as the doors shut behind the soft looking man, he startled, a second of irritation in his eye before Chanyeol cleared his throat once more, “You got a name?” 

“Byun Baekhyun. I-I’m twenty three… I-I..” 

Chanyeol raised a brow, he hadn’t asked for more than a name but couldn’t deny it was entertaining that the man wanted to share so much, “Go ahead, Baekhyun.” 

Baekhyun swallowed, he pressed his worn shoes together and pushed his long sleeves back. _“I need a place to stay, and money.”_ He whispered, sounding embarrassed.

Chanyeol _actually_ began to laugh. He was so taken back he began to laugh up a storm as he turned to motion towards the brown leather couch beside him, scooting to the end of his seat and reaching for two glasses on the coffee table. 

“Tell me, babe.” Chanyeol murmured with an amused grin, “What kind of business do you _think_ I’m running here?” He asked simply, not quite harsh, yet the question was said as if he demanded an answer.

There was a slightly irritated, quirked lip to Baekhyun when Chanyeol looked up at him when the man took a seat, but Chanyeol missed the look as he went to pour them drinks.

“I… heard that you did trades.” 

_“Trades,”_ Chanyeol tried to keep the laughter out of his voice as he leaned over the arm of his chair to hold the glass of golden colored alcohol out, flicking his wrist in a motion towards the couch. “Get comfortable, go on, baby. Don’t be scared.”

 _Don’t be scared_ was a lot to ask for when someone was at the mercy of someone so powerful.

Baekhyun didn’t really listen to that, but he did move the heavy bag strap off of his arm and set it next to him to grab the glass.

“By trades,” Chanyeol hummed and spread his legs as he leaned back in his seat, “People mean they want me to send someone to _kill_ people. They mean they want me to smuggle something into Korea for them. They _don’t_ mean they want me to house them, Byun.” 

“I…” 

Chanyeol twisted to turn and look at him, watching Baekhyun down his drink with relative surprise when the smaller leaned over to set the empty glass on the table, eyes staring at the glass bottle.

“You can have more, babe,” He chuckled, “Go for it.” 

Baekhyun’s shoulders sagged with relief, popping the circular glass topper off the bottle, hands shaking as he poured a glass. “I wouldn’t have come here if I had any other choice, sir.” 

Something about the _sir_ sent a shiver down Chanyeol’s spine, it wasn’t really _submissive_ per say, but it was rather… pleading. It did give Chanyeol a sense of power.

“Mhm. I assume you’re smarter than that, kitten.” Chanyeol mused, “So, here’s the deal.” 

Instantly Baekhyun brought his shoulders to his ears, eyes shining a bit as if he was near tears, the light tan sweater fell over his palms and he hurried to hold his glass in both hands.

“I’m going to pretend that I think you have innocent intentions, I’m going to pretend I don’t find it suspicious you’re asking to live with me, and I am going to _blatantly_ act like you told me a reason for wanting a room and money, hm?” Chanyeol smirked and cocked his head to the side, “Sound good?” 

Baekhyun breathed loudly as he dropped his head to look at his lap, shoulders raising, _“Thank you so much.”_

“But.” 

Immediately Baekhyun’s head snapped up with terror written on his face, licking nervous lips and giving a stiff nod of his head up and down. 

“You’re going to have to work for it, I could use another maid. Don’t worry, I’ll just have you get the hang of things with the other servants.” 

“Oh, yes! That’s… that's fine, perfectly fine!” Baekhyun mumbled as Chanyeol climbed to his feet, eyeing the much larger man.

Chanyeol looked him over with interest, a simple eyeing of Baekhyun’s things and his hole covered shoes before he made a noise of disapproval, “Those things will have to go though, I’ll have one of my men get you some things while your room gets prepared.” He said firmly, starting towards the door with a loud clunk of his heavy leather shoes on the floor. 

Baekhyun looked willing to argue, but instead he stared wide eyed and pressed his hands against his knees, “Okay, sir.” 

Again with the _sir._ Chanyeol's lip quirked up a bit as he gave a nod and faced the door, about to leave when the thought occurred to him. “And Baekhyun?”

 _“Yes, sir?”_ Came a soft, nearly shaking voice.

“If I find out you're working for someone else, if you have bad intentions, or if you speak a word of our deal to anyone else - I _will_ kill you. Do you understand me?” 

The tension ran thick in the study, as if the smoke from Chanyeol's cigars filled up the space with the smell of cinnamon. 

_“... I understand.”_

“Good.” Chanyeol said patiently, yanking the door open and giving a lopsided, slightly threatening smile as he turned to face the smaller man, “Now let's find a servant to show you around.” 

It wasn’t a suggestion. It was a demand, so Baekhyun jumped to his feet as fast as possible.

***

Baekhyun had been at his place a week, and honestly Chanyeol got so caught up in a recent incident he hadn’t had time to see the man much, so he assumed things were well.

If only someone hadn’t _blew up_ one of their warehouses then he would have had time to watch the other a bit more, but this was the first time he’d seen Baekhyun the entire week, and he had to admit he was growing a bit suspicious of the man.

Baekhyun wasn’t _doing_ anything really. 

He was just doing his job - his job was to clean. 

It was his _timing_ that Chanyeol found odd, it was just the fact that he chose to clean the statues in the dining room now, when Chanyeol had a meeting he was supposed to be paying attention to.

But now his attention was split. He was half paying attention to his men, and also paying attention to the smaller man using a wipe to clean dust off of figurines in the corner of the dining room; a pair of slacks that were perhaps a size too small hugged his bottom and Baekhyun was _attractive_ even drowned in clothes like he had been a week ago, but nothing could beat how his body was hourglass shaped in a tight black tee, tucked into the tan bottoms.

Chanyeol felt like it was a red flag. Something was up with Baekhyun, and he didn’t know if he was intentionally here to test his impatience, or if the man really was as innocent as he’d seemed the last they spoke.

“No. I told you that my shipment is coming to the port at exactly 3 AM on Thursday.” Jongdae hissed across the table, slamming a palm over the top of the map and glaring down Kyungsoo, “Yours will have to find a different warehouse.” 

Kyungsoo had no look on his face, just blank eyes, but Chanyeol sighed out a breath when his partner Jongin reached over and grabbed the gun from out of the smaller man's reach. 

“I will fucking kill you, Kim Jongdae.” Kyungsoo spat plainly, no emotion, no tone. “Drugs take less space. Put them in the underground garage on 12th, guns come in bigger crates and you know _that.”_

“Can't you two share?” Sehun complained from the doorway, the guard yawned and rolled his eyes with disinterest, “It’s big enough for both.” 

“Yes _dumbass.”_ Junmyeon snickered as he fiddled with his laptop, “Let’s put explosive drugs and explosive grenades together. This is why you do the physical work, Sehun.”

Chanyeol couldn't help snickering when Sehun outright grumbled that he would _fucking strangle_ Junmyeon; he would too, if they weren’t fucking and everyone knew it.

How the hell his head of technology, aka the man that wiped police scanners for them, and his head guard, who had literally taken four bullets in the stomach for him before, got together he had no fucking clue.

(He really didn’t want to know either.)

“Soo, I already scheduled it.” 

“Kyungsoo!” Minseok screeched across the room when the man stood from his seat with a hiss, all deadpan looks gone and replaced with absolute murder in his eyes, “Sit down!” The assassin demanded, gun out and pointed at him. Which, in turn, had Jongin pointing a gun out in defense of his own partner.

Everyone knew he wouldn’t shoot, he was just defensive of Jongdae, but it wouldn’t be a “family meeting” unless _someone_ got a gun pointed at them.

Chanyeol watched Baekhyun startle, the glass sculpture tucked to his chest and wide eyes. His reaction lessened Chanyeol's suspicions just a little bit.

If he was from another gang there was no doubt a gun out and yelling wouldn’t scare him. 

Maybe he really _was_ just a scared little kitten that somehow came crawling to him. 

Chanyeol sighed, “Guns down.” 

Minseok curled his lip up while Jongin eyed the elder wearily but put his gun back up and had searching eyes.

 _“I said put your fucking gun down!”_ Chanyeol yelled, shaking the table as he slammed a fist into it. “God, we can’t have a fucking meeting without one of you guys trying to blow the others brains out! Chill!”

Veins crowded his forehead, and an angry sneer took over his mouth as he took a deep breath through his nose. 

Chanyeol _really_ hated to lose his patience, but he was well known for having a bad temper when it was gone, shooting too many people to count, throwing fists before letting people speak.

But, these were the first people that helped him with his _Kingdom_ so to speak. When he was a scrawny teenager in and out of jail, Minseok found him - just a drug dealer then - and gave him a place to stay with him and his partner Yixing. Jongdae was already with them then, helping cut up pills in the corner, claiming that they could sell one pill as two when people were too high to notice the scam.

The group grew from then on, and as much as Chanyeol _wished_ he could just take all the credit for his riches, he couldn’t.

The only reason people knew him as the _boss_ was because that’s what they’d agreed. Out of all of them, Chanyeol was the most diverse in different areas of the underground world, while the others had their own specific sectors of the group.

“Minseok.” Chanyeol rumbled as he calmed down, “Since we’re down one warehouse, I need you to send a crew down to the eastern end of the docks, have them load whatever is left of illegal alcohols and bring them here, it shouldn’t be much at all, put them in the cellar.” 

He turned to look between Kyungsoo and Jongdae then, “Good with you both? Kyungsoo stores guns in the east warehouse, and Jongdae right on docks. You two won’t have to see each other for the next _week,_ I don’t want to hear anymore of you two biting each other’s heads off.” 

_“Thank fuck,”_ Kyungsoo sneered, grabbing his gun off the table and promptly storming out with Jongin fast behind him.

Chanyeol knew it was Kyungsoo's way of saying _thank you, boss,_ but he would never hear those words to him directly. It wasn’t Kyungsoo’s style. 

Really, the only semi kind thing he could ever remember the younger saying to him was when he was eighteen and he told Chanyeol “ _happy birthday, you don’t look that shitty today,”_ even though Chanyeol had gotten his shit beaten in the day before.

He'd hold onto that, because it was a rare thing for Kyungsoo to say. 

“Everyone out.” Chanyeol requested, leaning back with a sigh and resting his head against the cushioned seat. He saw Baekhyun look relatively confused, still standing shocked in the corner with the figurine in his hand, tucked against the wall.

“Not you, baby doll,” He demanded when the man made a move towards the door.

 _“Yes, sir,”_ Baekhyun squeaked, turning his back to Chanyeol and going back to his chores, only there was a visual tension to his shoulders.

Chanyeol…. he was _confused._

If Baekhyun was some sort of lookout, some sort of spy, then he should be _way_ better about acting. And there was something about the way he said _yes, sir,_ the scared looks, and his overall demeanor that Chanyeol felt was rather fake.

So, maybe he wasn’t a spy for another group. But, he was certainly acting to some degree. 

Chanyeol just watched his back for a minute, leaning over onto the dining table to hold his chin, “Have you eaten lunch yet?”

“No, sir.” 

Chanyeol reached over and yanked out a chair beside him, the wood scraping loudly on the marble. “Come eat.” 

If Baekhyun wanted to act, then Chanyeol wanted to see to what degree he was acting and what degree he wasn’t.

Baekhyun looked afraid when he twisted around, turning to put his dirtied cloth down on the glass cabinet before walking over to the seat, hands tucked together in front of his stomach.

Chanyeol could tell he was _hiding_ something, and maybe that’s why he looked so tense, but he wouldn’t really call Baekhyun a threat, at least not from what he’d seen so far - which wasn’t much - but he hadn’t heard anything from the servants or maids who trained him either. 

He stood up and leaned over the table to pick up a fresh plate, gathering things with the smaller man eyeing the side of his face, and Chanyeol swore he felt Baekhyun look him over much like he had done to the smaller only minutes ago.

“Do you like your room?”

“Yes.” 

“And your clothes?”

“Um… some of them are a little small…” 

Chanyeol laughed softly, because he’d _noticed,_ it was hard not to when Baekhyun had gorgeous apple hips and thick thighs. _Very_ attractive really. 

“I’ll have someone get you better fitting things, or I can give you some cash, you can take one of my cars.” He suggested, _purposely_ leading Baekhyun to take the bait because he wanted to be completely sure the other wasn’t up to no good, and his cars had trackers. “I need to give you some payment for our deal, don’t I?” 

“I.. I didn’t know how to bring it up,” Baekhyun mumbled, looking down at the plate Chanyeol set in front of him, “I need $2,338 this month, sir.” 

Chanyeol's eyes widened. Not at the number. That amount was literally pocket change for him, but just at how specific it was. It was… odd.

“No problem,” He murmured, laying his chin on his palm, curious, but he had made a deal not to ask Baekhyun about it. “I’ll give you 4K and you get yourself something nice, doll face.” 

Baekhyun’s face paled, and the reason Chanyeol could tell it was real was because he smiled. It was the first time he’d seen Baekhyun smile.

It was so _pretty._ It was boxy and it made his cheeks meet his eyes, his face truly looked like a heart when he smiled. 

“Thank you s-so much.” 

And the stumble.. Chanyeol didn’t think anyone could fake it as good as Baekhyun did. 

He cleared his throat and stood up before he spoke his mind aloud. “Eat and get back to work, babe.” 

_“Yes, sir.”_

***

Baekhyun did take one of his cars out. And Chanyeol had looked over Junmyeons shoulder with an anxious foot tapping and a gun in his pocket while the man pulled up the tracking.

Low and behold, _nothing._

Absolutely nothing suspicious. Baekhyun had parked in a downtown area, and there were only a few things on the street; a shopping mall, a hospital, and then a few small bakeries and dining places.

Chanyeol was _so_ relieved. But for precaution he watched the tracking for a good few hours, and after about two hours the car was back up and coming home. And when Baekhyun came back it was with a bunch of shopping bags, two bags with a bakery logo, and a coffee.

Baekhyun was a really good actor. Really. He brought back muffins, he shyly passed one of the bags to Chanyeol and asked if he wanted to look through and approve the clothing he bought to which Chanyeol brushed off with a _I don’t mind what you wear, kitten._

But the truth was, he was _stuck._

There was something suspicious about Baekhyun, and he wanted to know what it was _now._

 _Nobody_ waltzed into a place so dangerous asking for housing. Money, maybe, but never a place to stay. 

To say it simply: Chanyeol was on Baekhyun like a hawk. He always chose to have meetings in whatever room the smaller was cleaning; he left his bedroom door open to overhear him, because sometimes he could hear Baekhyun from his bedroom down the hall. 

Chanyeol found himself trailing Baekhyun more often than he should, sitting in rooms to smoke by the window while Baekhyun cleaned up, but they didn’t really speak.

Honestly, Chanyeol had grown _tired_ of whatever game Baekhyun was playing with his _yes, sir’s_ and nervous looks.

So, he did what any rational person would do.

Chanyeol was on a mission to confront him, winding through the halls of the mansion and peeking into rooms, but he was caught off guard when he turned the corner and heard a hiss-like tone of one of his female maids. 

_“Because he’s a whore. That’s why.”_

Chanyeol's brows raised with amusement, gently pushing the door of the study open to peek inside.

_“He really is, Heemi, just look at what he’s wearing.”_

_“Must be why the boss always looks at him. He walks around like a prostitute. An easy slut.”_

Jealousy crawling out of their voices and Chanyeol had to stifle a laugh as he looked inside and saw the two female maids eyeing Baekhyun across the room. 

It was amusing to him - he hadn’t even realized he’d been _caught_ looking so much, but he was only a man, and Baekhyun was a _very_ attractive person.

_“Certainly-“_

“You know,” Baekhyun spoke up abruptly, leaning over the desk in a loose fitting v neck top that when he leaned down like this exposed down his chest, “If you're jealous of me you can always say it to me instead of being a two faced snake, _bitches.”_

Chanyeol felt a small tinge of irritation watching Baekhyun throw his duster to the side and take a seat on the desk, his attitude was so _different,_ the man crossed his arms and looked ready to fight. 

“Well?” Baekhyun clicked his tongue, “Tell me more about how Chanyeol wants to fuck me and not _you;_ that certainly _hurts,_ tsk.” He snickered, “Because you saying a handsome man wants me _really_ hurts, please, tell me more.” 

Baekhyun was a little _snake._

Chanyeol both wanted to laugh in disbelief and also walk over there and kick his lying ass out of the house. But, Baekhyun hadn’t done all that good of a job acting, Chanyeol was just somewhat relieved the act was just his _attitude._

In the back of his mind, he realized he should be understanding when Baekhyun was approaching him asking for so much of someone so dangerous, that it was the right thing to do - play nice - but Chanyeol _hated_ to be blindsided. 

“Plus, it’s not like we’re fucking or anything. No reason for you two cows to be jealous. He’s all talk and no bark. Or, not even talk. He just stares.” 

Chanyeol gritted his teeth and promptly slammed the door open with his palm, laughing rather humorlessly at how quick Baekhyun was jumping off the desk with a gawking expression. Caught red handed. 

“You two can leave,” Chanyeol ordered, “Shut the door behind you.” 

The two maids didn’t look fearful, they hadn’t said much about Chanyeol really other than fact, they just looked startled as they scrambled out of the door.

“Sir,” Baekhyun mumbled, a genuine expression of fear on his face then, stepping back when Chanyeol came near him.

 _Sir_ sounded sarcastic to Chanyeol’s ears now.

“So,” Chanyeol hissed, feeling heated irritation crawl up his skin as he walked swiftly towards Baekhyun; with each step he took Baekhyun looked more and more irritated too, as if he couldn’t comprehend what was happening. “You’re a little _bitch_ then, hm? I should’ve known. You came in here acting like you were _shy,_ like you were _scared -_ who the hell in their right mind would come to _me_ when they’re a pussy?” 

“I.. I was..” 

Chanyeol tsked and placed a hand against Baekhyun’s chest, giving a slight push so the man's spine was firmly against the wall, “I _hate_ being blindsided, Baekhyun.” 

Only then did that _pissed off_ expression return to Baekhyun’s face, all remnants of any fear turned to anger, “What the fuck? I was told to respect you when I got here. So I _did._ And now you’re trying to fight over something so stupid? So _what_ if I pretended to be your _good_ little maid! Isn’t that like men like you _want?_ Some pretty things to look at? That bats eyelashes at you and blushes when you so much as pay attention to them?”

“You were _shit_ at doing even that,” Chanyeol scoffed, “You were shit the whole time really. Who are you working for?” 

Baekhyun gawked for words, fumbled, “I’m _not!_ Chanyeol, I’m fucking not! I’m not working for anyone! I just needed to get that deal!” 

Chanyeol's jaw shifted as he placed arms beside Baekhyun’s head, looking at him closely, watching the smallers eyes shake.

He was telling the truth. Yet that _still_ pissed Chanyeol off. 

“What else did you lie about?”

“Holy shit,” Baekhyun scoffed, warm breath fanning Chanyeol's face and he pressed an angry fist into his sternum, not a hit, but it was firm. “You're starting a fight with me just because you want to fuck me? Don’t you? This isn’t about me pretending to be _sweet_ to you. This is about you wanting to fu-“

Chanyeol cut him off with a hand wrapping around Baekhyun’s neck. There was no pressure to it, it simply was there to hold him still as Chanyeol pressed his lips onto Baekhyun’s.

It was wet and open mouthed from the beginning, there was no soft pressing of lips or gentleness to it. It was all teeth and saliva, it was quickly just Chanyeol pressing his hips into Baekhyun’s and forcing him into the wall.

Baekhyun made a noise of frustration when Chanyeol grabbed his jaw to lick into his mouth, fingers finding a permanent place yanking the long hair at the nape of Chanyeol's neck. 

They breathed heavily into each other’s mouths for a good few minutes, their lips swollen and wet, Baekhyun’s teeth nipping into Chanyeol’s bottom lip which in turn brought out a breathy groan from deep in Chanyeol’s throat.

“Open up,” Chanyeol ordered, digging his fingers into Baekhyun’s throat just to make him open his mouth to gasp for breath. 

When Baekhyun did, he was met with heavy breathing against his lips and Chanyeol gathering a trail of spit between their tongues, “You like that?” Chanyeol snickered, a slick slurping noise followed when Chanyeol spit on his mouth just to take it back. 

Baekhyun moaned and wrapped his ankle around the back of Chanyeol's, tongue peeking out needily and drool rolling down his lips. _“Yes, sir.”_

“Whore.” Chanyeol spat, laughing on his tongue, smacking a rough kiss to his messy, red lips. “You like that? Want me to spit all over you? _Tsk._ You’re _filthy._ You’re a dirty whore.”

Baekhyun’s eyes practically rolled into the back of his head as his chest moved up and down rapidly, feeling the heat of Chanyeol's erection through layers of clothes pressing into his navel. 

He wanted it so _bad._

“Let me out.” Baekhyun requested between breaths, fingers trying to reach down and grasp Chanyeol's pants, but the man was pressed up against him so harshly he could barely skim fingers down his front.

Chanyeol pressed a kiss to his mouth that sounded with an echoing, wet smacking noise, tongue flicking along the corner of Baekhyun’s mouth before he heard a shallow whimper from the smaller and had droopy eyes begging. 

“You okay?”

“Yes.” 

_“Good.”_ Chanyeol spat, promptly grabbing the back of Baekhyun’s neck as he stepped back, shoving him towards the floor, “Put your hands under your thighs and stay against the wall.” 

Baekhyun’s eyes widened like saucers, a bead of wetness shining on his mouth, “W-What?” 

Chanyeol ignored him in favor of undoing his jeans, “Take off your shirt too, you little whore.” 

There was a choking noise before Baekhyun was hurrying to remove his shirt, throwing it across the study and pressing his spine against the wall, eyes wide with anticipation as his cock throbbed in his pants.

But there was a strong feeling of satisfaction he had watching Chanyeol unzip himself. But Chanyeol didn’t strip; he only pulled his jeans down enough so his erection popped out, red and leaking as it sprung against his black shirt and left a wet mark. 

Baekhyun was practically drooling, hands resting on his knees and licking his bitten mouth, tongue peeking out against his bottom lip like a kitten ready to suckle. 

And that’s just what he planned to do, suckle up all of the precum that was drooling from Chanyeol's cock as he watched him stroke himself to full hardness with restrained noises.

So when Chanyeol turned to him with his cock in hand, Baekhyun wiggled impatiently. “Please-“

“Shut the _fuck_ up, slut,” Chanyeol growled, grabbing a fistful of Baekhyun’s hair and it actually made a half moan slip from the smallers lips. _“Don’t do anything but suck my cock, got it?”_

Baekhyun sucked in a breath but had no time before Chanyeol was pressing his cock into his mouth, one hand yanking Baekhyun’s hair and making the kneeling man shiver and spread his knees more.

There was _no_ hesitation from Chanyeol. No time to think, not even time for Baekhyun to grab hold of his thighs. 

The tip of Chanyeol's cock went slamming into the back of Baekhyun’s throat so quickly his head hit the wall behind him before he gagged so hard tears sprung to his eyes as he panicked and reached up to scratch Chanyeol's hips. 

“You want to act like a _lying bitch_ then I’ll treat you like a fucking _bitch,”_ Chanyeol snarled, thrusting into the tight heat of Baekhyun’s mouth, a hand holding his own shirt out of the way while the other fucked into warm lips.

Baekhyun muffled something against the cock, but when Chanyeol slowed down to let him get a say out he just whined and shook his head back and forth as he engulfed the erection in its entirety.

His nose was running and making it difficult to breathe, spit was rolling down his chin and chest, and his eyes were watering as he was forced down onto the cock until his face was turning red and his nose was buried in trim black hair. 

_“Take it, you can take it longer.”_ Chanyeol argued when Baekhyun coughed on his cock, but the smaller wasn’t uncomfortable, his own dick was throbbing and if Chanyeol’s cock wasn’t so _big_ he would be reaching for his own to get himself off, but as things were Baekhyun needed both hands to hold the back of Chanyeol’s thighs. _“Look at you. A little slut, hm? Next time you want to be mouthy just come warm my dick, babe.”_

Finally Baekhyun began to struggle for air, whining and moving his hands to dig his nails into Chanyeol’s thighs urgently, pushing back on the hand holding him still.

Chanyeol let him go; he wasn’t planning on _hurting_ Baekhyun. Only fucking the life out of him. 

“Tsk.” Chanyeol tutted as Baekhyun gasped for air loudly, leaning over his knees to pant between Chanyeol's spread legs, fingers curling into the ankle of Chanyeol's pants as if he didn’t want him to stray too far. 

Chanyeol took pity on him when after a minute Baekhyun was still red faced, he knelt down and caught his teary eyes.

Baekhyun looked so fucking good like this - crying, drool and precum running down his chin, mouth opened to breathe harshly. He looked _wrecked_ and Chanyeol wasn’t even done yet. 

“Nod if you can breathe.” 

A small nod and fingers reaching for Chanyeol’s shirt. 

“Is it too much for the baby _slut?”_ Chanyeol cooed, false pity in his voice as he grabbed Baekhyun’s chin and gathered his spit between his fingers to press against his bright red, swollen mouth. 

_“No.”_ Baekhyun’s voice was raw, scratchy, it was no wonder when he’d just gotten face fucked so hard the back of his head slightly throbbed from the first thrust into his mouth.

“No?” Chanyeol mused, pressing his finger against Baekhyun’s tongue. “Then I’ll give you something to really make you pass out.” 

Baekhyun swallowed when Chanyeol took his hand away, adam’s apple bobbing as Chanyeol grabbed his chin and looked him over a moment longer.

“If you pass out, I’ll leave you here,” Chanyeol smirked, “I’ll leave you here, covered in cum and _drool,_ and look how _messy_ you are… everyone would see you. Poor thing, you want that?” 

Baekhyun began to squirm, releasing a heated moan and reaching for his pants, “Just fuck me already.” 

_“You,”_ Chanyeol's nose scrunched up in irritation and he quickly stood up to yank Baekhyun to his feet, “Don’t get to make those decisions.” 

Baekhyun could only scream shrilly as he was pressed against the desk, yanked over it so fast that things flew off when he tried to find purchase on the wood. A container of pens, glasses, a folder of papers that went scattering about, they were all on the ground now.

A hand grabbed the back of Baekhyun’s head and shoved his cheek onto the surface of the wood. His nails dug into the corner and he shook his hips a little until a stinging sensation spread over his right ass cheek and he yelped.

“Don’t be a fucking brat. Just stay still and _take it.”_

Baekhyun had half a mind to argue, but Chanyeol was already yanking down his jeans and he was too turned on to walk out of here and _not_ get fucked.

“It’s such a shame.” Chanyeol murmured, fully naked now, Baekhyun’s pants pulled down to his knees and his pussy on display along with his cock that drooled onto the desk. “You’re pussy looks so tight for a little _whore.”_

Chanyeol gathered a bunch of saliva in his mouth and leaned down to _spit_ directly onto Baekhyun’s pussy, the smaller moaned out as if he’d been penetrated already, trying to spread his legs more, fingers by his lips and feeling how swollen they were. 

“Are you going to be lying to me anymore?” 

_“No.”_

“No what?”

“No- ah!” A finger pressed into his pussy, it felt much more wet than just simple saliva and Baekhyun was grateful Chanyeol wasn’t a _complete_ animal. “No, _sir! No, sir!”_

“That’s right!” Chanyeol yelled, leaning over his back and pumping a finger into his pussy, “That’s _right,_ baby slut.” He praised, petting Baekhyun’s hair off the side of his face and leaning his own face in front of the smallers. “Did my dick change your mind, hm? You want to be good now? What happened to _he's all bark and no bite?”_

Baekhyun’s eyes squeezed shut a moment as he visibly shook when a finger pressed into his prostate, practically screaming he replied, “I'm sorry!” 

“You’re not!” 

“I-I am!” He cried, tears running down his face as his pussy was stretched open by two fingers now, a third prodding his rim and waiting for a chance to join. “I _am!”_

“Ah, so cute.” Chanyeol approved, “You're crying, drooling, what’s next, baby? You gonna cum all over this desk? I’d make you lick it off. You make a mess, you _clean_ it.” 

Baekhyun outright _sobbed_ against Chanyeol's mouth when the larger leaned closer to kiss him more, intertwining their tongues and sharing the mess on Baekhyun’s lips. 

“I- _please!”_

Chanyeol laughed into his mouth, “You liked sucking my cock this much? Huh? Tell me.” 

_“Mm.”_ Baekhyun whined, tears rolling onto the table and sniffling, “Tastes good, sir.” 

“My little whore,” Chanyeol crooned, pressing a kiss to a tear on his cheek and sitting back, “You're being so good I’ll let you have my cock now.” 

Baekhyun had to hold the desk, he had to cry into the wood as the throbbing cock breached him, feeling it stretch his insides so _good._

“Aw, baby slut hasn’t had a cock this good in a while. You’re crying so hard, doll face.” 

Chanyeol grabbed around his throat to pull him up onto his elbows, Baekhyun promptly began to wiggle as he was forced back against the cock, it was pressing into his belly, Baekhyun felt faint.

“Try not to hurt your throat screaming for me, baby.” 

For a moment, Baekhyun was sure Chanyeol was overdoing it, but because of recent events, he took the warning seriously and as soon as Chanyeol placed a hand on the wood over his shoulder and began to thrust into him, Baekhyun leeched on.

He couldn’t help it, Chanyeol’s cock was going straight into his prostate, the heavy breathing in his ear threw his senses into overdrive.

And he began to _moan_ so loud his voice came out hoarse.

Baekhyun whined for more, his forearms began to shake and the hand around his neck loosened and instead Chanyeol found purchase with one hand on his shoulder, pulling him back onto his cock every thrust.

“Fuck, can you hear that? Your pussy is so wet, listen. Listen to it, babydoll; that’s what a whore sounds like.” 

He dropped onto his front, unable to do much more than close his eyes and squeal when Chanyeol took to wrapping arms around his waist and manhandling him up more.

By this point Baekhyun was just splayed out on top of the desk; tongue lulled out and mindlessly moaning everytime the cock pressed against his prostate, his pretty pink cock was drooling onto the hard oak. 

He could barely even respond to Chanyeol’s comments, mostly mumbling a _sir_ or a half hearted grunt of agreement, because right now he really was a _mindless slut,_ he truly felt Chanyeol’s cock in his belly, and he sure as _hell_ enjoyed the fuck out of being held down on the desk.

Chanyeol sounded like an animal as he approached orgasm, mindlessly cursing, hitting Baekhyun’s prostate so hard that at one point the smaller _screamed_ and reached under himself to feel the bulge in his stomach. 

“Fuck. This pretty ass is going to be _bruised_ tomorrow,” Chanyeol spat, delivering a spank to Baekhyun’s ass, watching the fat jiggle when he played with it, eyeing how his cock fucked in and out of the pussy with wet, squelching noises. “Do you want that?”

_“Y-Yes, sir.”_

Chanyeol laughed breathily, the sound straight from his chest, he felt near orgasm, and Baekhyun couldn’t even be _alive_ at this point. Baekhyun was all out of tears, although he occasionally made sobs as if still crying, and his eyes were barely even open.

When Chanyeol leaned over his spine and began to pepper the side of his face with wet kisses, Baekhyun didn’t even do much but groan and open his mouth to accept Chanyeol's fingers between his lips, swirling his tongue around the digits lazily.

“Are you my little bitch?” Chanyeol purred into his ear, chin resting on his shoulder as he rolled his hips into the smaller for the last few thrusts. “You are, aren't you?” 

Baekhyun mumbled a whine, the sound slurred with fingers between his lips, _“ ‘es sir.”_

“Yes sir, yes sir - that’s all you have to say, kitten? Baby slut is breathless.” 

He really was. Truthfully he hadn’t expected Chanyeol to be quite this _intense._ This is what he deserved for egging him on.

Baekhyun was so _tired_ that when he came he could barely even find it in himself to moan, his mouth just dropped open in a half cry of _Ng-Chan-_ before he came all over the desk beneath him, white painting the surface.

Baekhyun clenching his pussy led Chanyeol to paint the insides of him too, both of them relaxing muscles and breathing hard.

It was silent then, when they were catching their breath, Chanyeol was really heavy over Baekhyun’s spine, but the smaller was half asleep when Chanyeol turned to press a last kiss to his opened mouth.

Baekhyun startled and pressed his knees together when Chanyeol removed himself, because he felt _very_ cold suddenly.

And then there was the sound of shuffling, the feeling of fabric wiping down his inner thighs before Chanyeol was grabbing the pants that were _still_ hanging on his ankles and pulling them up. 

Being half asleep, Baekhyun huffed tiredly when Chanyeol pulled him into his naked chest, to wipe his front down before doing his bottoms.

Baekhyun smiled tiredly when he saw that Chanyeol was using his own shirt to clean him up, draping an arm over his shoulder and turning his head into Chanyeol’s neck.

They didn’t speak. Not at all while Chanyeol slid Baekhyun’s top on him and then picked him up.

For a moment, for a hopeful moment, Baekhyun thought he was being taken to bed, down the hall, or maybe a warm bath to cleanse him of the stickiness of his sweaty, cum, and drool covered skin.

“Rest up,” Chanyeol placed him on the leather couch of the study, Baekhyun’s eyes blinked open in shock, “Then clean up and continue your chores tomorrow,” He added, bringing a blanket around Baekhyun’s shoulders. _Unattached. Cold._

Chanyeol sat there kneeling beside the couch a moment longer, shirtless, his belt hanging open, lips swollen red, and hair in disarray. 

Baekhyun was dressed fully, exhausted, dirty, he felt like jelly. And yet, he stared at Chanyeol waiting for something else to be said. 

There was nothing else, he just looked at Baekhyun for a moment longer when the smaller man leaned over for a kiss. Chanyeol got up and left the study, leaving Baekhyun to take care of himself.

***

They didn’t speak about it. 

A week passed where they barely spoke at all truthfully. The only time that week they saw each other was when Baekhyun seemed to have crossed his path on purpose.

Chanyeol kept finding himself running into Baekhyun _all_ the time. He seemed to be cleaning every single room he entered.

So, today he decided to stay. Why not? It was his house. 

He honestly just had zero idea _what_ to say to Baekhyun, if they should just ignore it, if they _shouldn’t?_

Baekhyun was his _staff,_ he had a deal with him; Chanyeol had never slept with someone he had a deal with nor a staff member. So maybe he was overthinking it. Maybe he was letting himself be fooled into thinking Baekhyun was purposely sending him sly grins.

Chanyeol just didn’t _know._ And things that he didn’t know confused him; he liked to be in charge and aware every single moment of every day.

With Baekhyun around that was not happening, because the smaller was an enigma. He kept sneaking his way into Chanyeol’s thoughts about how _pretty_ he looked crying, how hot it was to have him stutter _s-sir!_

And mostly, Chanyeol felt guilty. He had just left Baekhyun there to stumble back to his room when he found his legs. He’d just left Baekhyun to sleep on a cold couch.

Chanyeol had never felt guilty about such things before. 

But, then again, he also had never had a submissive like Baekhyun before with eager eyes and fiery tongue ready to hiss at him.

Or maybe Chanyeol was just the _worst_ at being around people he slept with and wanted to continue sleeping with. Baekhyun was just _that_ interesting to him.

“Can I move this to-“ 

“Yes, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol shifted from his spot on the couch. This time, just this time, it was his own fault he was around Baekhyun.

Chanyeol never realized how awkward it could be when it was just two people living in a house after having sex together, yet not speaking about it; as soon as all his staff left for the night he came to realize it when he went to find Baekhyun and the man was _still_ doing his chores even at seven at night.

Normally, he spent his free time working out, or in the study downstairs doing paperwork, sometimes outside at the pool, but today… today he wanted to find Baekhyun and clear the air a bit, but now.. he just felt sad.

“Why are you cleaning so late?” He asked.

Baekhyun turned to look at him for the first time since Chanyeol had walked in, and his eyes took in the sight of this _huge, dangerous, aggressive_ man in black sweats, in a black hoodie - looking so _normal._

Chanyeol was very handsome

“I accidentally slept in until noon.” Baekhyun laughed quietly, stepping out of the way of the television, “If you don’t like it then-“

 _“No, no,”_ Chanyeol furrowed his brows and shook his head, “I’m just… did you eat dinner?”

Baekhyun went blank faced then, “You're asking if I ate dinner, Chanyeol?” 

“Um.. yeah,” Chanyeol laughed and rubbed the side of his neck, shaking his head a bit and leaning on the arm of the couch for a pack of cigars. “I guess I am. But forget it.. just.. I guess you didn’t get the notice, but all cleaning stops after four. So, you know, if you don’t finish it’s okay.” 

“Oh thank god, I want to watch this show so bad!” Baekhyun mused playfully, dropping his duster onto the top of the entertainment center and turning to jump onto the couch at the other end.

Chanyeol smiled politely and turned his head to give the remote to Baekhyun, tapping his foot on the floor as he lit his cigar. 

_“Chanyeol?”_

“Yeah.” 

“I did eat dinner.” Baekhyun murmured, licking his lips and pulling his knees closer to himself, “Thank you for asking.” 

Chanyeol didn’t know how to do this. What to say. He rarely felt awkward, but the air was _very_ awkward when it was just the two of them and he wasn’t secretly staring at Baekhyun’s back when his team yelled at each other; or when servants were not here running around, and he noticed Baekhyun came to give him dinner when he was doing paperwork. 

“Chanyeol, you're not going to take back our deal, are you?”

Baekhyun sounded afraid then, and Chanyeol’s neck crackled from how fast he was turning to look at him, watching Baekhyun pick at lint on his bottoms. “No. Of course not. Not… not unless you wanted me _to?”_

“No!” His eyes snapped up to look at Chanyeol with wide, nervous eyes. “No, no… I-I really need this deal.” 

“Okay.” Chanyeol said gently, clearing his throat and then blurting, “You're okay, right?”

“Huh?” Baekhyun tucked his hair behind his ear rather cutely before his eyes flickered with something near _hurt_ and he quickly nodded his head. “Yes. Yeah, I’m fine. I’m okay, sir.” 

_Sir._

Chanyeol thought he’d want to hear it again, but.. in this context it felt so _dry._ Like Baekhyun was upset. He had all the right to be, but.. honestly, what the fuck did Baekhyun expect from him? Contrary to popular belief, Chanyeol didn’t sleep around, he wasn’t used to this. And he wasn’t too interested in more than making money, keeping his income circulating. 

But, it didn’t matter. Baekhyun was hurt, and he knew it was going to be a _hell_ of an awkward time if he didn’t get this guilt off his chest. 

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol placed his cigar in the ashtray beside him before turning to address him properly. “The other night, it was re-“

 _“It was good.”_ Baekhyun cut in like he was scared Chanyeol was going to _regret_ something, his eyes were nervous. He was scratching at his wrist. “It… it was really good.”

Chanyeol _hadn’t_ been about to take it back, that would be _lying_ and it was well established by now that he hated lying.

“It was.” He agreed and saw Baekhyun’s expression turn more.. relieved, almost cocky. It was adorable. “I was just going to say I’m sorry I was really rough with you, and I shouldn’t have left you like that after. You were really out of it.”

Baekhyun grinned, he laughed and shook his head as he shifted onto the middle cushion on his knees, “Don’t. I really like it… I’ve never.. I’ve never had someone treat me like that before, I like it - I mean, the sex, not the…” 

Chanyeol nodded because he agreed. The sex was amazing. Himself after… not so much. But he'd panicked when he realized what he did. He’d fucked a staff member he needed to be around all the time; he’d acted immaturely and let himself pounce on Baekhyun all for the fact that he thought Baekhyun was _attractive_ and he’d been angry with him. 

It didn’t matter, it wasn’t right. Baekhyun had been good for him the entire time, he’d been so dazed he couldn’t care for himself after. It didn’t matter if Chanyeol considered aftercare _intimate,_ he was the one that fucked Baekhyun into that state and he should have cleaned him up and put him in his own bed at _least._

“Yeah.” Chanyeol said, sighing and leaning onto his palm, “I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

Baekhyun chewed on his lip as he smiled, his hands placed over his bottoms before he was giggling and leaning closer to Chanyeol, “I really _really_ enjoyed it.” 

“Ah, now you’re just being a suck up,” Chanyeol laughed and tapped a finger to his cheek when Baekhyun leaned closer to him, “Don’t worry. I’m still going to give you money even if you think I was the _worst_ and you don’t want to come within five feet of me.” 

“What if I think the opposite?” Baekhyun asked, reaching over to lay his hands on Chanyeol’s thigh, licking pretty pink lips and leaning into his space, “What if I think you were the _best_ and I want to stick as close as possible?”

This was definitely not what Chanyeol expected when he thought of approaching Baekhyun, but who the _fuck_ was he to have someone so gorgeous this close to him, wanting him, leaning towards him with hooded eyes and not do something. Chanyeol was _only human._

He smirked a bit and laid a palm on Baekhyun’s jaw, petting his jawline with his thumb, “That’s a very interesting train of thought, baby.” 

Baekhyun laughed before surging up to kiss him, scooting into his arms as if he knew that was perfectly fine, knees on either side of Chanyeol’s hips as he settled his ass on top of his lap, hands grasping Chanyeol’s face. 

Chanyeol let him have his fun, Baekhyun licked kittenishly at his tongue and laughed little cute noises onto his mouth while he laid hands on Baekhyun's thick thighs and massaged them. 

“I want you again.” Baekhyun whispered with a soft breath against his face, fingers pushing Chanyeol’s hair back and not moving away from his lips at all. “Can I have you?”

Sleeping with a staff member once, _no._ Sleeping with the same staff member twice, _nope._

But Chanyeol knew he was going to do it despite telling himself he should cut the deal with Baekhyun this _instant._

How could he say no when Baekhyun tasted like fresh peaches and looked at him so hopefully?

“I think I’ll have _you_ this time.” Chanyeol chided, twisting to push the smaller onto his back and getting a handful of laughs when he reached for Baekhyun’s jeans and pushed his shirt out of the way as he ducked down to kiss his navel. “It’s only fair.” 

Baekhyun sighed pleasantly and spread his legs in an instant, fingers reaching down to fist a handful of Chanyeol's locks. “It’s only fair.”

***

The game of _it's only fair_ came and went as fast as Chanyeol expected it to in all honesty. 

Which meant they were having sex _all_ the time, for seemingly no reason at all truthfully. 

As soon as Chanyeol got home from doing _anything_ Baekhyun was there to jump at him, and when Chanyeol was home all day he spent most of it watching Baekhyun _not_ work.

Really, he never needed a new maid in the first place, so he didn’t mind when Baekhyun just wanted to crawl under the desk and suck him off, or when Baekhyun claimed his lap and whined for his cock to keep him busy.

And sometimes he didn’t see Baekhyun around at all, he heard his guards say Baekhyun went out, but everytime Baekhyun came back it was with a bright smile and a dozen sweets or dinner for them.

Baekhyun was just _nice_ to have around whenever Chanyeol needed him.

And by _needed_ he didn’t always mean to stick his cock into something, although Baekhyun was amazing for that too, but sometimes they didn’t really do anything.

When Baekhyun was sore, or when Chanyeol was really busy, sometimes they just sat in the same room, and sometimes they didn’t speak at all, but it didn’t _feel_ uneasy.

“Chanyeol?” 

“Yeah, bab-“ Chanyeol laughed when his newspaper was shoved out of the way and Baekhyun was plopping down into his lap; he had been reading that - reading what the police had to say about “mysterious shootings” near his warehouses - but if Baekhyun wanted attention, he made it clear to everyone.

Baekhyun leaned forward to kiss his lips a bunch of times, sitting up onto his knees to be a bit higher so Chanyeol had to lean back with a soft grunt when his lip was taken between teeth. 

_“What’re you up to?”_ Chanyeol murmured against his mouth, chuckling and running his hands down naked thighs. 

They spent most of their time in the study anyway, and nobody really dared to come in without permission, so Chanyeol couldn’t be bothered to have Baekhyun put his abandoned pants back on from their messing around not even an hour ago.

It was the reason for Baekhyun’s soft flush and cute wobbling. 

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun grinned and pressed a kiss to his cheek, draping over his chest like a human shaped blanket, warm breath fanning Chanyeol's neck. “I need some more money.” 

“Of course, kitten.” Chanyeol said easily, without thought, bringing his newspaper back over Baekhyun’s spine and feeling a soft kiss to his neck that made him smile. 

“Can I have it by tomorrow?”

“You can have it whenever you want.” 

Baekhyun released a soft giggle and hid in his neck, pressing wet kisses to his skin and down his naked shoulder before resting with his cheek against his tattooed chest. “You’re the best.” 

“You’re saying that because I ate you out like thirty minutes ago.” 

“Mhm. It was very good. Good job, mister.” 

Chanyeol laughed and dropped the paper because it seemed he’d be learning _nothing_ at all with Baekhyun nosing at him like a kitten waiting for scratches. So that’s just what he’d get.

He cupped a hand around Baekhyun’s hair and brushed fingers through the messy strands. Baekhyun couldn't tease him about yanking his hair this time, because the smaller one did this tangled mess all on his own, having gotten overwhelmed when his thighs were shaking around Chanyeol's face and he could only cry his name and tug his own hair.

“Do you want to go out tonight?” 

Baekhyun pulled back, sitting back on Chanyeol's knees with a wondrous look in his eyes, “For what?”

“Like… dinner.” Chanyeol murmured, looking away from chocolate eyes and down at his fingers adjusting Baekhyun’s shirt over his collarbones. 

_Why did Baekhyun have such pretty collarbones?_

“A date?” 

Chanyeol's eyes widened, mouth falling open to take it back but Baekhyun laughed before he could and had a bright beam, “Can we go to an expensive pasta place? I’ve always seen them and always wondered if they were _that_ good-“

“Baby, we can go wherever the fuck you want.” 

Baekhyun looked prettiest when smiling. Chanyeol had a list in his head and even if seeing Baekhyun crying for him, for an orgasm, was _absolutely_ gorgeous, even _that_ was truly nothing compared to a beaming grin from him. 

And Baekhyun _beamed_ at that, releasing a soft squeal and falling into his chest again, wrapping arms and legs around him and laughing all the while Chanyeol mumbled that he was more _koala_ than human at this point. 

“For the record,” Chanyeol sighed fondly and hugged his narrow waist, “We’ll have to stop and pick up food on the way home after we go to one of those places, they give you enough for like one bite.” 

“One bite and then we can fuck in the car.” Baekhyun shrugged.

Chanyeol shook with laughter and dug his nose into Baekhyun’s hair. 

***

Chanyeol was cleaning parts of his gun when he noticed there was something off with Baekhyun, the black, shining metal parts were all laid out on the end of the bed but when he looked up to check if Baekhyun was still up he noticed he was, only with a sad look on his face and his phone reflecting off his cheek.

“Kitten,” Chanyeol murmured quietly, reaching over to lay a hand over his foot beneath the covers, “Take a nap, you look tired.”

Baekhyun was _always_ tired after sex, his cheeks stayed flush for a couple of hours and his knees wobbled after an orgasm, so Chanyeol learned to take him in a bed or on the couch so he could lay down a bit and breathe.

Baekhyun was just adorable.

“ ‘m okay.” Baekhyun whispered without so much as looking up. He pressed his lips together and stared at his phone, but didn’t look to be doing anything but _looking_ at something.

“You don’t look okay,” Chanyeol frowned, picking up his gun pieces to move on top of his dresser out of the way. 

He picked up Baekhyun’s discarded sweats off the floor to put on top of the covers for whenever he decided to get up, “You can talk to me.” 

Baekhyun looked at him strangely, there was a glint in his eye that led Chanyeol to believe he wanted to speak with him _too._

Chanyeol sighed because even if he _looked_ like he wanted to speak, he didn’t. 

In fact, all Baekhyun did when Chanyeol sat down was lock his phone so he didn’t see whatever was on it, and scoot over into his bare chest. 

“Are you sad about something?” Chanyeol mumbled as he grabbed Baekhyun’s chin to press a soft kiss to his mouth, petting his jaw and searching worried eyes.

“I…” Baekhyun licked his lips and laid a hand in the crook of Chanyeol's neck, fingers tracing his skin, “I am sad, but it doesn’t have to do with you… or anything here.” 

“But is it something I can fix for you, Baekhyun?” 

Baekhyun’s eyes dulled, he leaned back against the pillows and swallowed as he looked at the ceiling. “No. I don’t think so, you’re doing all you can.” 

Chanyeol didn’t believe that. He hadn’t done anything for Baekhyun personally, so he didn’t know what Baekhyun was referring to other than giving him a room and money. 

His mind wondered what Baekhyun could possibly need money for anyway, when everything was bought for him here; but, as promised, Chanyeol didn’t ask even if Baekhyun spent so much time not home.

“Cheer up, baby.” Chanyeol requested softly, laying his face into Baekhyun’s neck to kiss his throat playfully, petting down his hair, “You know if you need something i'll get it for you.” 

_“Y-Yes.”_ Baekhyun’s voice cracked and Chanyeol didn’t look at him in fear he was crying, just kissing his collarbones, “I kn-know. I know.” 

“Really. Baekhyun, if you’re in some kind of trouble an-“

The interruption of a cell phone ringing made Chanyeol sigh and press a kiss to his cheek as he sat back and removed himself from pressing Baekhyun into the bed, visually worrying when he saw there were tear tracks on Baekhyun’s face.

 _“Hello?”_ Baekhyun was moving to the end of the bed in an instant, his phone pressed against his ear and reaching for his pants. 

Chanyeol sat in silence. Watching Baekhyun pull his clothes on frantically, like he already knew what the call was about.

It was so silent that he heard, _“Mr. Byun I’m afraid you’re going to have to come down to-“_

Chanyeol didn’t get to hear anymore because Baekhyun was snatching his car keys off the dresser and the jingling drowned out the call.

He sighed and laid down on the bed when his bedroom door shut, throwing an arm across his eyes. 

He _promised_ he wasn’t going to ask; it was Baekhyun’s business and not his, but Baekhyun was growing horrible at _hiding_ whatever it was he wanted to hide.

Chanyeol groaned and tucked into the blankets in Baekhyun’s previous spot, “What are you up to, baby?”

***

“Hey, have you seen Baek?” Chanyeol wondered as he walked down the stairs, spotting his crew in the dining room. 

They were on the hunt for the person in charge of bombing their supplies about a month ago, but thus far all they had were a list of names and a shit ton of addresses.

Sehun lifted his head and pointed to the rolling kitchen door, “Your boytoy got home like an hour ago, he looked really upset.” 

Chanyeol stiffened and made a move towards the door instantly, but first turned to send Sehun a pointed look. “Don’t call him that.” 

“Aight boss. I’ll call him your whore then.” 

Chanyeol nearly threw a vase at him if Kyungsoo hadn’t reached over and shoved Sehun out of his seat just in time.

Kyungsoo never missed a chance to cause chaos, and Chanyeol appreciated it now.

He huffed and stormed into the kitchen, rolling the door behind him before taking a look across the tan colored granite counters, “Welcome home, baby doll.” 

Baekhyun had his cheek plopped down on the island, sitting on a stool with a bag of sweets with the _same_ bakery he always went to labeled on it. He didn’t even turn his head to look Chanyeol’s way. “I brought you a cupcake.”

“You’re my cupcake,” Chanyeol murmured to try and get a laugh, but no such thing happened, Baekhyun just sighed really loudly and Chanyeol frowned as he walked around the island to curl around his waist, bending over to lay his head between Baekhyun’s shoulder blades, “What’s wrong, kitten?” 

There was a long pause. “I don’t want to worry you.” 

Chanyeol tsked softly and sat up to reach over and clear the counter off, patting it and waiting patiently with stern eyes.

Baekhyun sent him a pouty look, but he did climb onto the island, legs spreading to fit Chanyeol’s hips between his thighs, hands moving to tug him down for a kiss.

“Tell me what’s wrong.” Chanyeol demanded with hooded eyes seeing as Baekhyun was distracting him with kisses that trailed down his neck now. “Babe.” He warned, squeezing Baekhyun’s soft thighs.

Baekhyun paused, he sat back with a nervous look on his face with a debate going on in his eyes. He fiddled when he was nervous and he avoided eye contact when he was thinking deeply.

But, whatever conclusion Baekhyun came down to left him with a small, fake smile, “I’m just upset because while I was out, someone tried to hit on me.” He complained.

_There was a lie somewhere in there._

Chanyeol could see it on Baekhyun’s face, he could tell there was something he was missing; Chanyeol wasn’t sure if the story itself was fake - just that he wasn’t telling the truth about something.

Either way, Chanyeol's hair stood up at the thought. He was a possessive man. He was possessive of many, many things, but _Baekhyun?_

It was laughable if Chanyeol even tried to convince himself he wasn’t possessive of Baekhyun and his soft, heart shaped lips. 

“What the fuck?” He hissed, completely missing Baekhyun’s apologetic look because by the time Chanyeol was grabbing his face to look at him the pout was back. “What the _fuck?_ You are _mine.”_

“I know.” 

“No. Tell me right now.” 

“I’m yours, Chanyeol.” 

Baekhyun earned a rough kiss on his lips, he earned a tongue separating his lips, and the heavy breathing that came when they were exchanging kisses.

“What the _fuck?”_ Chanyeol growled, face pulled together in irritation as he kissed down the side of Baekhyun’s face, lips resting against his pulse and hands dipping under the hem of Baekhyun’s shorts. “You’re only _my_ slut. Say it.” 

Baekhyun’s breath caught as Chanyeol began to suck a hickey into his skin, gasping and reaching out for his arm, “I’m yours- I’m your baby slut.” 

Chanyeol had Baekhyun on his back in an instant, sprawled across the kitchen countertop and lifting his hips up so his shorts could be removed.

He should be working right now. He should be sitting at the dining table with Baekhyun perched on his lap and leaning over to watch television.

He definitely shouldn’t be spreading apart Baekhyun’s thighs in a possessive rage to create hickeys all over his soft skin. 

But, nothing was stopping him from doing that at all. If anything, the thought that everyone would hear Baekhyun crying throughout the house was even _more_ of a reason to worship Baekhyun right there on the counter. 

***

_“Motherfucker!”_

“Min.” 

_“Just give it up already!”_

Chanyeol sighed from his spot leaning against the basement wall, pushing off the cement to grab ahold of Minseok's shirt, “Min. Let me have a try.” 

They _finally_ got one of the men that was caught on footage lighting up their warehouse; well, they had _two_ but because of a mysterious incident (read: Jongin got trigger happy) they had one left to interrogate and find out who was going to pay for the damages they caused.

The man was strapped down to a chair, wrists tied together. Minseok had already made him pass out _twice,_ so when Chanyeol was called down he was already pissed off just having to leave Baekhyun upstairs when they were having a fine time watching a movie.

“Okay, sunshine,” Chanyeol commented sarcastically, bending down to grab a handful of bloody hair, yanking the man's head back.

 _Fuck_ Minseok really did it to him good. His eye was swollen and his lip busted, good thing Chanyeol said no killing until they got the information, because if so he’d be done. 

Still. The man had a bit of kick to him, and in Chanyeol's mind that meant _he could take a few more._

“Who’s your boss?” Chanyeol demanded, tugging his head back until the man cried out, but remained quiet. 

“Trust _me.”_ Chanyeol growled, leaning down to the mans level with narrowed eyes, “Whatever punishment you think you’ll face with them for ratting is _nothing_ compared to what the fuck my men will do to you. Speak up now, or I _promise_ when you’re begging to talk later nobody is going to _hear you.”_

Fear flashed on the man's face, and it felt victorious, so much so that Chanyeol turned his head to send Minseok a _told you_ sort of grin when the feeling of _hot,_ bloody spit hit his cheek. 

Chanyeol felt anger inflate in his veins as he blinked once in shock before turning around in a flash and grabbing the man's throat. _“You son of a bitch!”_

As tempered as Minseok seemed previously, and as aggressive as Kyungsoo came off, it was nothing to Chanyeol when he felt disrespected.

And it _showed._

It was clear in the punches that the man earned, it was clear in the humiliating curses Chanyeol spat at him, and it was _so_ clear that blood dripped off of Chanyeol's knuckles and the basement resonated with the sounds of choking. 

“Chanyeol stop!”

“Wait, Chanyeol, really!” 

“Yeol! Hold on, I think Baek-“

_“Chanyeol?”_

Chanyeol's entire body stiffened up with an unconscious man in his grip, and he refused to turn around and face the stairs when he heard it creak.

“Baekhyun, you need to go back upstairs.” Minseok said firmly; Chanyeol knew he would do whatever it took so Baekhyun didn’t _see_ what was going on. He never wanted him to see this part of things. It was why the basement was off limits for him.

But then again, Baekhyun never really listened.

 _“I-is that blood? Is- wh-“_ And there it was. Fear. 

The raspy shaking of his voice, the tone that suggested he wished he wasn’t right, the utter _astonishment_ Baekhyun had.

Chanyeol swallowed as he heard a soft cry, one of real tears, not the ones he praised Baekhyun for when they were having sex. These were _purely_ out of fear.

And that scared the life out of Chanyeol.

“Baekhyun-“ Minseok grabbed Chanyeol’s arm as he spun towards the door, leaving an unconscious man bleeding out on the chair, expression pained. 

Baekhyun wasn’t there anymore, but the metal door swung closed with an echo and it made Chanyeol flinch.

“You should clean up before seeing him.” 

***

“Baby?” Chanyeol knocked on the door for the third time, sighing with his ear pressed against it.

He’d gotten cleaned up as fast as he could, but the past five minutes he’d just been sitting at the door and waiting for Baekhyun to open it.

“Baby doll.” He murmured, bringing his hand to the doorknob and gently pushing it opened, peeking inside, “Kitten?”

There was a lump beneath the spiral patterned purple blankets, just small enough that he could tell Baekhyun was all curled up and hiding.

Chanyeol felt the need to cry. To _really_ cry. To sob his eyes out. Because he knew Baekhyun had, and it was only fair that they shared the burden.

He didn’t though, instead he picked his sorry ass off the floor and climbed to his feet, making sure to shut the door quietly. “Baekhyun, are you awake?” 

A soft sniffle sounded and the lump moved just a bit when Baekhyun peeked out of the blankets, his eyes swollen and red, fingers tangled in the covers that were pulled up to his chin. 

“Oh, _doll face.”_ Chanyeol frowned and hurried to the blankets, sliding under the covers and turning to face him, worriedly making sure Baekhyun wasn’t entirely scared of him.

He was shaking a bit, and Chanyeol could feel the waterworks spring to his eyes.

“Hi, baby,” Chanyeol murmured, gently reaching over to pull the blankets down a bit to look him over better, laying his palm flat on top of the covers on Baekhyun’s chest as he shifted closer. “I’m so sorry. I’m so- Baekhyun, I didn’t mean to scare you.” 

Chanyeol wasn’t crying, but he felt like he should be, he felt like any moment he would, and he’d never felt this guilty in his entire life.

Baekhyun didn’t respond, but he did pull a sweater covered hand out from under the blankets to rub his runny nose, eyes locked on Chanyeol.

“Have I ever told you…” Chanyeol whispered, bringing a hand to Baekhyun’s cheek to pet the drying tear tracks on his face; he didn’t flinch, and he didn’t pull away. “That you were the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen? That’s the truth.”

A small, nearly silent laugh came from Baekhyun’s mouth, his lips curling up a tiny bit.

“Really.” Chanyeol continued with a chuckle, “I swear I’m not sucking up. I just always forget to tell you. I’ll make sure to tell you more often.” 

Baekhyun poked his finger out from under his sleeve into Chanyeol’s side, voice soft and quiet. “You better.” 

Just hearing his voice and it not being shaky or scared or _disappointed,_ it made Chanyeol deflate with relief, it made him sigh and offer his arm for Baekhyun to lay down on.

And without hesitation, without thought, Baekhyun scooted closer to tangle himself up against him. Despite having just seen Chanyeol's bloody fists a bit ago, and despite obviously having cried his eyes out; he curled up on his chest and let Chanyeol wrap an arm around him and tug him close. 

Cold toes even tried to cuddle up and find a warm home against his calves like everything was _fine._

And Chanyeol couldn’t have been more relieved in his entire life as he kissed the crown of Baekhyun’s head and along his hairline.

“I’m so sorry-“

“I’m not mad.” Baekhyun whispered, tangling fingers into Chanyeol’s pajama shirt, pressing his ear against his chest and closing his eyes. “I guess… just.. _sad._ I- I don’t know, I just would like to _know_ if that sort of stuff was going on. So I can avoid it.. I’m too curious.” 

“Of course. _Certainly. Definitely._ Whatever you want to know I’ll tell you, Baekhyun.” 

It was ironic in a way; Chanyeol never asked for more details than Baekhyun was willing to give, but Baekhyun liked to know things in their entirety - he was nosy, and that wasn’t a bad thing.

It was just _Baekhyun._

It was just something Chanyeol came to associate with Baekhyun and his jumbled questions as he wondered aloud _Chanyeol, why do they call you a king? Chanyeol, how come people are so scared of you?_

Baekhyun was so incredibly _biased_ so Chanyeol always had a hard time answering questions about himself to him, because if he called himself a criminal, Baekhyun tsked at him and scolded him despite the blaringly obvious fact that he _is._

Baekhyun sighed a heavy breath on his chest, drawing small patterns into Chanyeol’s chest with his palm as the larger man pet his hair back and kissed any part of his face that he could reach.

“Can I tell you something?” 

“Of course, kitten.”

“I..” Chanyeol hadn’t heard this tone of voice since Baekhyun had first moved in - the soft, genuinely nervous tone. Baekhyun shifted up onto his elbow beside him to look in his eyes, licking his lips, “Four months ago my parents got in a car accident, that’s why I came to you for help. I have.. to pay so much… I lost the house… I just...” 

Baekhyun’s voice was shaking, his hand on his chest was trembling, but he wasn’t crying. He was holding it in.

“Sh,” Chanyeol's face dulled as he reached over to grasp his face, straining his neck to press a kiss against his lips and being Baekhyun’s forehead to rest on his. “I’m so sorry, babydoll. I’m so sorry.” 

“M-Me too.” 

Baekhyun began to cry softly, his soft hand petting Chanyeol’s cheek and keeping his eyes shut as he placed kisses to his mouth every few seconds.

Chanyeol could only hold him, he could just let him shake and grieve. And provide him whatever he needed.

“You’re _always_ welcome here, Baekhyun. _Always._ I’m very glad you came here. Now I can take care of you.” 

For some reason, Baekhyun started to cry harder at those words, his fingers trembled on Chanyeol’s cheek, and he whispered a _sorry_ although Chanyeol had no idea why, before he finally mumbled, “ ‘m happy I came here too.” 

Chanyeol closed his eyes and wrapped his arms all the way around his shaking body, pressing his lips to Baekhyun’s forehead and shushing soothingly.

But there was a familiar feeling that swam around in his chest. 

Baekhyun was hiding something. He always seemed to be hiding more than what he led on. Chanyeol knew the entire time, and yet here he was getting _too attached._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two soon hopefully! I’ll be working on it ASAP! 
> 
> 👀 did you like the smut? What do you think Baekhyun is hiding?


	2. The devil was once an angel (But maybe he still is?)

Chanyeol realized he was in love with Byun Baekhyun.

It took him four months, it took him countless hours of thinking, countless memories of the man's face, and many, many punches from his friends for denying it. 

But, he realized he was in love with Baekhyun and the way his nose crinkled together when he laughed his head off. 

He was in love with the feeling he got when seeing droopy eyes blink sleepily at him while Baekhyun silently leaned forward to be kissed. 

Chanyeol was in love with the way clothing never seemed to fit Baekhyun right. It was always too big or too tight on his hips, so Baekhyun settled on wearing Chanyeol’s tops around like they were dresses when it was just the two of them.

And he couldn’t forget the way Baekhyun looked when he jumped onto his bed with a fit of laughter to wake him up when he _really_ wanted him; he’d throw himself at Chanyeol expecting him to catch him no matter how tired he was.

Chanyeol did catch him, he always did, even with his eyes shut he could practically hear the noise Baekhyun did when he thought he was being sneaky- soft, muffled giggles before he pounced. 

Chanyeol just loved him.

But there was a problem with that, because he didn’t know if Baekhyun loved _him_ back. 

Chanyeol realized that this was a business transaction - or it _was -_ Baekhyun got paid whatever he wanted; he got a place to stay, and all he had to do was dust a few bookshelves every once in a while.

Or, he _did._

For a good month Baekhyun had been a good maid even if Chanyeol thought he was incredibly suspicious and attractive.

And because of this deal they had, because he could still remember how scared Baekhyun looked when he asked if Chanyeol was going to cut the deal… Chanyeol was _worried._

Was Baekhyun only doing this because he felt obligated to give _something_ in exchange for the money and the room? 

Up until now Chanyeol hadn’t thought about it; he’s been too caught up in being smothered with affection that he hadn’t really considered much else. He hadn’t considered that maybe… Baekhyun was _playing_ with him. 

Because Baekhyun always seemed so genuine, he was always the one asking for sex, always the one urging Chanyeol to treat him rougher, telling him to bury himself into his pussy and tell him how pretty he was when he cried… and then things started changing; instead of ruthlessly pressing Baekhyun’s head into the pillows and spitting how dirty he looked with his cock in his mouth, Chanyeol kissed him, and Baekhyun kissed him right back and sometimes they would just have _sex._

Without the humiliating comments. Without holding Baekhyun down. And without there having to be _any_ words at all. 

Things changed, but Chanyeol didn’t know if Baekhyun’s feelings changed too, if his smiles were as genuine as they seemed, or if Baekhyun was laughing inside when Chanyeol doted on him. Was this a _joke?_

Chanyeol had been so obvious about his feelings, he hadn’t lied at all the entire time, but now being faced with this _thought_ that maybe Baekhyun had lied… it reminded him of all the times Baekhyun brushed off his questions or would shuffle nervously.

It reminded him Baekhyun hid something from him.

“Want me to bring you something back? I’ll probably stop for dinner.” 

_I don’t even know where you’ve been going,_ Chanyeol wanted to say.

But he didn’t. He licked his lips and watched Baekhyun take one of his hoodies out of the closet despite having a wardrobe full of his own things. 

Baekhyun looked at him for a response, a small grin on his face, but he must have taken Chanyeol’s lack of response as him being sad, because he tugged the hoodie on until it hit his knees before bouncing over to fall into his arms.

“I’ll bring you dinner, babe.” Baekhyun promised, oblivious as he pressed a kiss to Chanyeol’s mouth, massaging his shoulders and leaning between his spread legs.

Chanyeol shook off his uncertainty and nodded as he pat Baekhyun’s ass through his clothing, kissing his cheek. “Make sure to take the pocket knife I gave you, okay? I don’t like you being out when it’s dark.” 

“Whatever _Chanyeol says.”_ Baekhyun giggled, eye smiling and kissing his temple before pulling back to run over to his shoes by the door, “I’ll be back within about… two hours.” 

“Okay.” 

Chanyeol may have agreed, he understood Baekhyun went out a lot - often - but ever since they’d found out this local, small gang of teenagers had been the ones who blew up his warehouse on accident when trying to break in, he didn’t have much to do anymore. So, when Baekhyun wasn’t here he was bored out of his mind.

Being a mafia boss really was more boring than people thought. Truthfully. 

He just hired people to do most of the heavy lifting for him; he’d worked hard enough as a teenager that Chanyeol _really_ wasn’t interested in caring for the small things like restocking guns or paying off witnesses. 

Nope. That’s why people usually had to go through the line of people to get to speak with Chanyeol.

But Baekhyun… he had been different the second he’d gotten here. He’d come to his home, he’d apparently demanded to talk to him personally. Chanyeol had found him interesting from day one.

And he loved him, despite being in the dark, but the truth was he couldn’t take it anymore.

It’d been months they’ve been fooling around, and Baekhyun ran off at least four days a week for a bit; Chanyeol was surprised he held out this long without digging his nose into it.

“Bye, baby.” Chanyeol hummed, leaning back onto the bed on his elbows to watch Baekhyun send him a cute smile and walk out of his room. 

He gave it a minute, then two. But as soon as he heard the electronic sound of the garage door opening, Chanyeol was on his feet with a scowl and storming out of the room.

His footsteps were heavy, stomping on the carpet as he rushed down stairs. 

“Woah!” Jongdae clicked his tongue and jumped out of the entryway of the living room, watching Chanyeol snatch a gun off the coffee table. “Where are you going, hot shot?”

Chanyeol ignored him and turned to Junmyeon who was typing away on his laptop, “Give me your car keys.” 

“Huh?”

 _“Keys!”_ Chanyeol ordered, shaking his hand out for them.

 _“Ahhh,”_ Jongin laughed as he peered into the room from the kitchen, “Chanyeol finally got tired of being played?”

“I’m not being played.” Chanyeol hissed, snatching the keys when Junmyeon held them out, “Fuck off. I’m going to see what he’s up to.” 

“Finally. I followed his ass the other day and he just ended up at the hospital.” The younger man snorted and turned to walk back into the kitchen.

Chanyeol's lips curled up and he had half a mind to scream _why_ the fuck Jongin thought it wasn’t important to tell him that, but he didn’t - only because he was on a mission.

Instead he cursed under his breath and stormed out of the house. He hated how his first thought when seeing that it was cold out and the grass was frosted over was if _Baekhyun_ had worn warm enough clothes. 

He was supposed to be mad at Baekhyun. But honestly Chanyeol was just _worried_ and anxious, and scared that he was about to get his heart broken, which sounded so selfish when Jongin just said Baekhyun has been visiting a hospital.

Chanyeol had no idea of this until now. So it was _irritating,_ but now he was also worried about Baekhyun and why he took constant trips to the hospital.

He growled under his breath and started to drive there, it wasn’t a far drive, about fifteen minutes really, but it was past seven so not many cars were out anyway, making him arrive rather quickly.

(And _maybe_ he sped twenty miles over the speed limit.)

But, by the time he was parking and looking around for Baekhyun and the silver Volvo Baekhyun claimed as his own, he noticed Baekhyun’s back walking into the hospital, a paper gift bag on his wrist that Chanyeol had never seen before.

Chanyeol suddenly felt _guilty._ He had no right to be doing this, and now he wanted to turn back, but… he was worried for Baekhyun.

He caught Baekhyun crying before, the worry wasn’t new and the feeling that he was hiding something from Chanyeol wasn’t either, and even if following him was originally because he was anxious… now Chanyeol was just _worried._

He wanted Baekhyun to be okay. And whatever he was doing here… it was the reason he wasn’t okay.

Chanyeol couldn’t talk himself out of it at this point, his feet were taking him into the hospital and he’d lost Baekhyun in his debate with himself, so he walked up to the nearest desk. “Excuse me, can you tell me where the man that just came in went? We’re together, I was just a bit late.” 

“Oh? You mean Mr. Byun?”

Chanyeol swallowed. It wasn’t good if a receptionist knew Baekhyun’s _name._ “Yeah. Baekhyun. Brown hair, puppy eyes. Very handsome.”

She laughed and eyed him up and down, and Chanyeol felt he was getting sized up, “He always goes to the NICU.” 

“I’m sorry?”

“The Neonatal Intensive Care Unit.” She explained, turning to point down the hallway, “I believe Mr. Byun goes to room number three.”

Chanyeol gave a very stiff _thank you_ before turning to walk down the hallway, shoulders tense and he began to feel uncomfortable the closer he got to the sign on the ceiling _Neonatal Intensive Care._

He had no idea what Neonatal _was._ Honestly, Chanyeol had never learned things like that. He spent all his teenage years running from cops and avoiding getting hooked on drugs, maybe he wasn’t the smartest person in the world - but he was pretty sure the words _Intensive Care_ weren’t good no matter the context. 

Chanyeol approached the door that was cracked holding his breath. He didn’t know what he was expecting. He was just hoping it wasn’t too bad.

But, the sight of Baekhyun speaking with a doctor and the stuffed animal he had pulled out of the bag in his palm.

_“Mr. Byun, I’m sorry. We can’t risk putting it in.”_

“But with proper sanitization, isn’t it okay? I saw a nurse give another baby a toy from their parents the other day.” 

_“Well I’m sure it was different-“_

“What?” Baekhyun’s tone took a turn, “Since I’m not his parent I can’t give him a toy? I’m _his guardian_ now. _Doctor.”_

Chanyeol couldn’t handle it. He didn’t know what was happening, he didn’t know what the huge, clear box looking contraption that was all glass and metal did, but he knew that the toy in Baekhyun’s hand was _important_ to him.

His voice was _mad._ The kind of mad that made Baekhyun’s voice shake and made him sound as if he was near tears.

“No, no, Mr. Byun. That’s not what I-“

Chanyeol saw Baekhyun look down at the toy pitifully. It was a small bear, nothing too special about it, but Baekhyun was going to _cry._

“Excuse me.” Chanyeol knocked on the door loudly. Smiling tensely and keeping his eyes on the doctor because he could _feel_ Baekhyun’s eyes tearing through him.

He was in deep shit.

“Sorry. I’m here with my boyfriend,” He discreetly nodded his head towards Baekhyun, “Running a bit late, but if I could add - as I was walking in I saw nurses sanitizing toys in another room. I imagine it wouldn’t be too much work to add the bear into the box. Right? If what Baekhyun said earlier is true, that other children get toys, then how come he can’t have his bear sanitized and given? Am I _wrong?”_

His tone wasn’t nice, but it wasn’t necessarily mean. It was simply _warning,_ threatening. Chanyeol didn’t know if anyone here would know who he was, maybe, maybe not - he didn’t really care either way - but anyone could hear a threat from him. It wasn’t like he tried to _hide_ it.

The Doctor looked flustered more than anything, he gawked for a moment and shifted his clipboard under his arm. He stumbled for words twice before he pulled the toy from Baekhyun’s hand and looked away from Chanyeol as he walked towards the door. “Hospital visitation ends in an hour.” 

Chanyeol sneered at his back for that, but he knew he wasn’t in the clear. 

Not at all.

 _“What the fuck are you doing here?”_ Baekhyun hissed, not yelling, but absolutely enraged. 

He stormed up to Chanyeol from across the room with the striped gift bag still hanging from his wrist and shoved him hard in the chest. “What the _fuck,_ Chanyeol.” 

Baekhyun’s tears rolled down his face like diamonds. So pretty, yet so _sad_ too. He was disappointed. Mad. Upset.

“You said you weren’t going to get into my business when we made the deal!” Baekhyun growled, pushing on his chest, but Chanyeol was already willingly pressing his back against the door.

He was going to let Baekhyun get his anger out a bit. Cry. Scream at him. But at the mention of the deal - as if it was something so _important,_ Chanyeol lost it.

 _“Fuck the deal,”_ He argued in a hushed yell, grabbing Baekhyun’s wrists before he could hit him some more, “You _are_ my business. Stop acting like you’re not. Yo-you’re _mine._ Everything that's your business is mine too, I told you I was going to take care of you, Baekhyun. You can’t keep secrets like this from me. You’re my-“

Baekhyun scrunched his nose up, his mouth pulled into an ugly snarl, “Shut the _fuck_ up, we aren’t anything.” 

Chanyeol's heart fell through the floor, his grip weakening so much so that Baekhyun yanked his arms out to shove his chest again, as if Chanyeol was really putting up a fight when he was doing nothing at all.

But Baekhyun was _crying,_ so Chanyeol just let him stomp, jump, and _break_ his heart over and over again with his crying and hitting until Baekhyun was doing nothing but leaning against him and sobbing.

Chanyeol didn’t say anything at all for a while, he didn’t grab Baekhyun or hug him or even shush him. 

Not until Baekhyun was sniffling and shaking did he say anything. 

“I’m already here, Baekhyun,” He murmured, looking up at the ceiling because he felt his heart racing at Baekhyun's cries. “So at least tell me what’s going on? I’ll leave right after if you want.” 

Baekhyun nodded against his chest, and even though Chanyeol was hurt he sighed and wrapped him up in a hug, because he could tell he needed it. 

“I… I didn’t lie to you.”

Chanyeol's brows rose and he frowned, “what?”

“I didn’t.” Baekhyun said firmly, but he refused to lift his head and face Chanyeol. “My parents.. they.. they did get in an accident, I… had so much to pay, lost everything; m-my work fired me because I missed so many days, I was stressed because their house was taken, I had to-to pay funeral fees, and then… I…I really didn’t _lie…”_

“Baek,” Chanyeol shook his head and bent down to cup his face. At first Baekhyun refused, trying to hide in his shirt, but Chanyeol was firm in holding his cheeks and wiping away his tears, making sure they looked at each other. “I’m _not_ upset with you, okay? I don’t think you lied. I just want to know what’s happening now. I… I came because I’m _worried_ about you, baby. So please don’t worry, I’m just here because..” _because I love you,_ “... so I can make sure you’re okay.” 

Baekhyun’s eyes looked slightly disbelieving, and that hurt Chanyeol even more. _Had he given the impression he didn’t care about Baekhyun?_

“Well, you might.. might take that back and be upset in a minute,” Baekhyun stepped back with his shoulders slumped, bringing the edge of his (Chanyeol's) navy blue hoodie up to his face to wipe his cheek.

Chanyeol wasn’t upset with him though, and there was barely anything Baekhyun could say right now that could change his mind. _Unless he said they were nothing again._

“My sister was in that crash,” Baekhyun cried, he dropped his head down to look at his shoes and his shoulders shook, but Chanyeol didn’t reach out to him, because he knew Baekhyun stepped away for a reason.

Maybe he just didn’t want his touch, and Chanyeol would respect that if that’s what he wanted.

“Her ex boyfriend was... just a piece of _shit._ He probably doesn’t even care that.. that _this_ happened.” 

His tone was making Chanyeol panic now, hands twitching at his sides because he wanted to reach out and hug him. 

“... she was- she was six months _pregnant,_ Chanyeol!” Baekhyun sobbed, lifting his head to reveal a stream of angry tears, and he even threw his arm around in a fit of rage with his face red, “And if Jaemin doesn’t make it - I have _nothing! I have nothing! N-nothin-“_

 _“Hey, hey, no, baby.”_ Chanyeol couldn’t help himself, he launched at Baekhyun to hold him up on weak knees, wrapping around his back and carrying his weight when Baekhyun sunk down towards the floor. “Sh, you don’t have nothing. You don’t, sh, baby. _It’s going to be okay._ I’ll make sure you don’t have nothing, sh, sh…” 

He pressed firm kisses into his hair, squeezing Baekhyun to himself so tightly he wasn’t even sure if Baekhyun could _breathe_ except for he could hear his heavy crying. 

“Can you just breathe for me? I just need you to breathe, my love. I just want you to listen to my heartbeat and calm down, okay? Can you do that for me?”

There was barely a nod, but Chanyeol felt it and smiled a bit into his hair.

“That’s good. You’re doing so well, sweetheart. _So so_ well. Are you listening? You’re doing amazing, baby.” 

_“Don’t s-stop talking.”_

“Oh, baby. I’m not. I’m not. Sh, I’m right here. I’m going to take care of you, remember? I promised. I promised you, Baekhyun.” 

So Chanyeol didn’t stop talking. He rambled and spoke about the most random things with Baekhyun pressed into his chest. He asked what his favorite color was and his favorite movie, things that he’d heard Baekhyun talk about before, but back then he wasn’t this invested in remembering them. 

He’d remember that Baekhyun’s favorite color was blue and that he loved The Lion King despite it being a children’s movie. And he’d remember that Baekhyun liked violets the best out of flowers, and that he liked puppies over kittens. 

Chanyoel absorbed as much as he could of Baekhyun’s soft responses before there was a shifting noise through the room, the dry sound of a soft whine and it snapped him back to reality.

And the reality was that they were in the hospital. In an intensive care unit for _babies._

“Do… you want to see?”

Chanyeol did, but he wasn’t going to suggest it, luckily Baekhyun didn’t look like he was ready to let him go anyway if the fingers in his sleeve said much.

He nodded and took in a deep breath as Baekhyun tugged his sleeve yet stayed attached to his side, looking up at him with swollen, bloodshot eyes that sent a _pang_ through Chanyeol's chest. 

The clear box Chanyeol had seen earlier that was blocked by Baekhyun and the Doctor was now in view. 

“He… he’s been in here since he was born.” Baekhyun whispered, fingers drifting down to touch the skin of Chanyeol's palm, but not quite grabbing his hand. “For.. months, Chanyeol. Can you.. even imagine. I mean… he was supposed to come out two months ago. He did, for a little, then his temperature dropped again and… and I almost lost him.” 

Chanyeol had never been around babies. Really _ever,_ the closest he had was probably when he used to hang around Jongin's house as a teen, and his family had so many people living there. Babies, toddlers, children of random ages running around. But he’d never… been _interested_ in them at all. 

He had no reason to be, Chanyeol never liked girls, so the thought of children was never _ever_ something he thought of.

Even then, Chanyeol was positive they weren’t supposed to be this little, and they weren’t supposed to be attached to so many wires. 

It made his stomach churn. Chanyeol could probably hold the baby in one hand, he would fit. 

“He- uh…” Baekhyun reached out to touch the clear incubator, forcing Chanyeol a step closer since he was latched onto his wrist, “He’s about five months, but.. you know, he isn’t growing properly, he’s still too small. When they did an emergency c-section, Jaemin hadn’t been breathing.. because.. Baekhee- my sister- she’d already been gone, so he started to… _go_ too.” He turned to look at Chanyeol with pained eyes, “He’s five months old, and yet.. he’s nearly died every single day of his life. Everytime I get a chance to touch him I’m so afraid. What if I get him sick?” 

“Baekhyun…” Chanyeol didn’t know what to say, he licked his lips and stared at him, but nothing came out.

“It's so expensive,” Baekhyun cleared his throat and blinked away from him back to the incubator. “The funerals, the caskets, these hospital bills… they’re… you can see why I did it, _can’t you?_ I’m willing to risk _anything_ so I’m not alone-“

“You aren’t alone,” Chanyeol shook his head, “I’m going to pay whatever you need me to pay, Baekhyun, and _then_ some, and I’m going to to be there for you… as long as you want me to.” 

Baekhyun smiled. It was watery eyed and closed lipped, but he smiled and slipped his fingers down into Chanyeol’s hand, “And then _imagine_ how shocked I was when you… were _you,_ Chanyeol.” 

Chanyeol swallowed and nodded his head, intertwining their fingers, but he wouldn’t allow himself to get so hopeful. _Even if he was already too far gone._

“I’m not heartless. I would have done what was right, Baekhyun. If you… told me sooner I wouldn’t have asked for anything in return.”

Baekhyun walked closer to him. He wrapped arms around his waist and looked up at him with his chin against his sternum, eyes shining and cheeks wet, “I know that now, I just didn’t know it _then.”_

Chanyeol had a response, but he was still processing looking at the tiny thing in the incubator and now the eyes on him were too close to _fond._ “Bae-“

A knock sounded at the door. _“Visitation is over in five minutes.”_

Chanyeol sighed and removed himself from Baekhyun, earning a confused look. “You should say goodbye and goodnight, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun looked sad at the response, but he nodded and turned towards the incubator anyway. _“Minnie, I’ll come see you tomorrow, hopefully when it’s bright and sunny and see those pretty eyes-“_

Chanyeol had no idea what to think. Baekhyun was the most beautiful person he’d ever met.

And he didn’t want him.

***

Chanyeol came with Baekhyun to the hospital a week later with the murmured excuse that he needed to pay the bills, but really… he just wanted to see Jaemin again.

See how Baekhyun interacted with him seeing as the past week he hadn’t seen Baekhyun at home at all really.

Chanyeol was curious. 

And he was handed a _stack_ of bills. Of past due ones, of fees, and it occurred to Chanyeol then that Baekhyun hadn’t asked him for money in a good month.

He had no idea why not; that was their deal after all.

“I’m sorry,” Baekhyun blurted from his spot across the room beside the incubator, he’d been allowed to have skin contact with Jaemin today, the two circular holes in the side of the clear box were open, and Baekhyun had sanitized and scrubbed all the way up his arms before he even dared to approach. 

Chanyeol watched him touch the baby’s leg softly, just dancing fingers over the skin. Jaemin’s foot was the size of three of Baekhyun’s fingertips pressed together, so _small._

“For what?” He asked.

“... I know it’s expensive.” 

Chanyeol frowned and shook his head, “I told you I don’t mind, Baekhyun, not even a little bit.” 

This was the first conversation they’d had all _week_ basically, ever since Chanyeol found out, and it felt awkward. It felt tense. 

“I’m just sorry, Chanyeol.” 

“You don’t need to be.” 

Chanyeol looked at him for a response, but Baekhyun was already looking back at the baby with a soft noise and a coo.

He sighed and flipped through the papers some more.

Chanyeol couldn’t deny that it was expensive. _Very_ expensive in fact, but that wasn’t what he cared about. He cared that Baekhyun had waited so long to ask for money, to fess up the bills, because he had no idea what would happen if Baekhyun didn’t pay them.

Would he get arrested? God, Chanyeol had been to jail a million times, and he knew for a fact Baekhyun wouldn’t survive a day in jail without being harassed or beaten to a pulp, not with his attitude.

“Chanyeol?”

“Yeah?”

“Would you like to see him?”

His shoulders stiffened. He didn’t look up from the papers but could feel the eyes in the side of his face. 

Chanyeol did. He really did honestly. He was curious of the baby, and even more curious of watching Baekhyun interact with him.

But, he was reminded that he and Baekhyun weren’t _anything._

Chanyeol should try not to get attached. 

“Actually,” He mumbled and stood up, not one look at Baekhyun because he knew he would give in. “I’m going to go ahead and pay these, I’ll be back in a bit. I’ll bring you lunch.” 

“Oh… you… you can’t do that in a few?” Baekhyun asked softly, a frown on his face.

Chanyeol pretended he didn’t hear him and walked outside the door only to sigh and rub his face because he was fucking _stupid_ and he shouldn’t get too fucking attached and yet here he was, crawling after Baekhyun even though he’d been _blatantly_ rejected a week ago.

 _“Idiot.”_ He hissed under his breath and walked down the hallway to the receptionist, the same lady he’d seen last week. 

“Hello.” 

_“Oh! Hi,_ you’re Mr. Byun’s partner, right?” 

“Yes.” Chanyeol lied and placed the papers on the desk, “I’d like to pay off the bills for Byun Jaemin.” 

“Alrighty, let’s see…” The girl mumbled, turning to her computer and clicking away, “Um… it looks like we can do payments, but unfortunately-“

“No.” Chanyeol shook his head and dug in his pocket for his wallet, “I want to pay in full. Whatever is on there, fees included.” 

“Um… sir…” The woman muttered carefully, “This total… is… nearing $100,000… five months in an incubator, twenty four seven care… it's a lot, and it doesn’t seem there’s an insurance on file. If you’d like I can call a few places and see-“

Chanyeol laid his card down on the counter, face stern, “Thank you, but I’m aware.” 

She looked shocked, frozen, mouth parted and staring at him until Chanyeol waved his hand towards his card and she snapped out of it, “Oh! Yes, whatever you say. Of course. Um, would you like me to add his vaccines and booster shots on here, you could always ask the Doctor which ones are necessary for the baby…”

“Just add them,” Chanyeol said, “Just add anything on there that it says he will need. Whooping cough, flu, whatever - all of it.” He sucked in a breath and leaned on the counter as he looked down at his hands, “Just charge me for it all.” 

***

Chanyeol woke up to his bedroom door opening. 

It was pitch black in the room and he nearly shot up to grab his gun off his side table if not for recognizing Baekhyun’s breathing.

He waited a moment, pretending to be asleep when he felt the bed dip and within a minute there was a slender arm curling around his waist and hugging his spine.

Baekhyun pressed against his back and giggled softly against his shoulder before there were kisses being placed to the back of his neck.

Chanyeol laid frozen. He closed his eyes for a moment, wondering if he laid pretending to sleep if Baekhyun would just _stop._

Stop because it hurt his chest to hear his mischievous laughter, and to _stop_ because Chanyeol felt so fucking _terrible._

He’d let this go on far too long; he couldn’t let Baekhyun believe he _had_ to do this.

And when a dainty hand began to travel down his waist, nearing his boxers, lingering around the happy trail on his navel - Chanyeol lost it.

He snatched Baekhyun’s hand in an instant, he heard a loud laugh when he twisted to pin Baekhyun to the bed, leaning close to see him clearly.

Baekhyun giggled with his hands pinned to the side of his face, giving a shake of his hips and Chanyeol felt faint when the smaller curled a leg around his hip, his sweater rising to reveal he was naked on his lower half. 

“What are you _doing?”_ Chanyeol hissed. 

Baekhyun cranked his head up and smiled prettily, “Thank you for what you did, Chanyeol. I just-“

Chanyeol yanked himself away. He wasn't interested in hearing Baekhyun continue, he felt like he would burst into tears if he heard Baekhyun simply he was doing this because it was their deal. 

_What deal?_ Chanyeol cut off the deal. In his own head at least.

He reached for the lamp to tug the hanging string and light up the room, he then took a seat on the edge of the bed to pull open his side table and look for cigars. “Just go to bed, Baekhyun.” 

“ _W-What?”_

Baekhyun sounded so distraught. Chanyeol had never rejected him before, much less when he pounced on him already half naked, ready to be sexed up.

Chanyeol sighed and twisted to look at him, and Baekhyun already made himself comfortable on the bedding, laying on his side with his sweater bunched up at his hips, his entire lower body on show. “Go. To. Bed.” 

“Oh..” Baekhyun swallowed and looked sad as he pulled the blankets back, “Okay, if that’s what-“

“I meant _your_ bed. In your own room.” 

Baekhyun’s eyes shot open wide, he opened his mouth a few times before abruptly he scowled and shifted to sit up on his knees. “What the fuck is your _deal lately?”_

“My deal…” Chanyeol scoffed and shook his head as he grabbed a pack of cigars from his drawer.

“Hey!” Baekhyun hissed and scooted over to _smack_ the package out of his hand, “I’m fucking talking to you.” 

Chanyeol closed his eyes to take a breath, because he was _so_ frustrated. Sexually. Emotionally. He was just so fucking tired. “Baekhyun. Go to your room.” 

“You’re not the boss of me.” 

“Last I checked I _am!”_ Chanyeol jumped off the bed with a yell, “Because that’s the _deal,_ right? You don’t need to do this- I’m telling you to go to your bed, Baekhyun. And just _stop!_ Stop doing this. Stop coming onto me, stop… _looking_ at me like that! Just stop - stop! I can’t-“

“You don’t want me anymore?” 

Chanyeol scoffed in disbelief, he eyed Baekhyun who sat on his knees, arms crossed and looking so _hurt._ That pissed him off even more. “Stop looking like that. You’re the one that doesn’t want this. Just… just _go,_ Baekhyun. Don't worry. I promised I’d take care of the money things, and I _will…_ but stop playing with me. That’s all I’m asking.” 

Baekhyun’s face scrunched up, he tugged his sweater over his knees and sneered. “What the _fuck_ are you talking about, Chanyeol? I have no idea what you’re _saying,_ you’re the one that’s yelling at me for wanting to have sex with you! We have sex all the _time!_ What changed!”

 _“We’re nothing, remember?”_ Chanyeol watched as Baekhyun’s eyes flashed with hurt before they filled with a _knowing._ Chanyeol knew he looked pathetic as he sighed and took a seat on the end of the bed, reaching down for his package of cigars. “We aren’t _anything._ I know that, Baekhyun.” _Or at least I know that now._

“I- Chanyeol-“

“Just go to bed.” Chanyeol whispered, running a hand through his hair and fiddling with the package. 

It sounded like a good idea to smoke a few minutes ago, but now he didn’t feel like doing anything at all, his stomach was twisting. 

Baekhyun didn’t go to bed. Of course not, he never listened to him. Instead, he crawled to the end of the bed and draped himself over Chanyeol's spine. “Chanyeol…” He whispered, “I didn’t mean that-“

 _“Stop,”_ Chanyeol said weakly, shooing away the hand that tried to grab his cheek. 

“- I was upset. Scared. I was mad at you. You… said you wouldn’t get in my business and you did, and.. it scared me. I don’t want my problems to be everyone else’s problems.”

“Babe.” Baekhyun continued, gently combing hair behind Chanyeol's ear, “If we were nothing… how come I feel so sad seeing you upset with me?” He began to smooth a hand over his chest, “If we weren’t anything, then why do I know that you love it when I kiss you _here,”_ Baekhyun said, pressing his lips softly against a sweet spot below Chanyeol’s ear.

“Baekhyun…” Chanyeol closed his eyes and bent over his lap, “Please. I can’t take it… you can go. You can. There’s no consequences. There’s no deal. You can do whatever you want.”

“But I want to have you…” Baekhyun whispered, sitting behind him and licking his lips nervously, eyes growing glossy. “I want you. And I want to kiss you whenever I want. And I want to sleep here, with you. I thought… I thought we were… _together…”_

Chanyeol swallowed the lump in his throat and turned to check on him. “I thought so _too._ ” 

Baekhyun took one look at his bloodshot eyes before shifting to grab his cheek, pressing his forehead against Chanyeol's. “We are.” 

“Do you feel anything for me?”

“I feel _so_ many things for you, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun murmured, rubbing his thumb over Chanyeol's cheek. “I swear. I feel so much for you.” 

Chanyeol sighed with relief, and he felt like a child but he couldn’t deny tears sprung to his eyes as he turned around to grab Baekhyun’s waist. “You don’t care what… I do?”

Baekhyun laughed, “What you _do_ is saving my nephew's life, Chanyeol. What you _do_ is keeping me off the streets. You’re the _“King of Seoul”_ and yet… you're so…” 

_“Pathetic.”_ Chanyeol supplied.

“... _gentle.”_ Baekhyun smiled, pressing a kiss to his lips slowly, sharing a breath together before he added, “I want you to be _my_ King, okay? Just mine.” 

Chanyeol didn't need to verbalize how much he liked that, he instead held the back of Baekhyun’s head to kiss him properly, keeping their lips connected as he pushed Baekhyun onto his back. 

He didn’t bite his lips, and Baekhyun didn’t try to do so either, despite having a habit of doing so. All they did was kiss.

Baekhyun draped his calf around the back of his thighs, reaching in between them to hike his shirt up to his waist, raking nails down Chanyeol's abdomen until the man released a shaky breath and pulled away to reach into his side table.

Even then Baekhyun kissed the side of his neck like he didn’t want to separate, fingers reaching into Chanyeol’s boxers to palm his growing erection.

They didn’t speak much, which was… well, not something they normally did. Normally Chanyeol cursed and hissed and told him how much of a whore he was.

But, not now.

“You don’t need to um...” Baekhyun broke the silence with a whisper, spreading his knees wider and adjusting himself more comfortably, looking sheepish which also wasn't normal for them during sex.

But things felt different.

“... I came.. prepared.” He added softly, biting his lips and looking down Chanyeol's chest.

Chanyeol didn’t need to have him spell it out, he just grabbed a small packet of lube and licked his lips as he leaned back to remove his boxers, debating on ridding Baekhyun of his sweater, but Baekhyun looked really adorable in it.

“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun whispered as the man lubed up his erection, fingers playing with his sweater, “Before. At the hospital, you called me something, and I- I really liked it.” 

He called Baekhyun too many things to count, so Chanyeol had to think for a moment, sitting on his knees and despite Baekhyun's claims of being prepared, he took his wet fingers to his hole to make sure.

He didn’t want to hurt Baekhyun, even if the smaller had a bit of a pain kink.

Chanyeol smiled when Baekhyun released a whine and small lift of his hips at the fingers smearing lubricant over his entrance, his pink cock resting against his navel jumped but he didn’t make a move to touch himself.

“Okay, my love.” Chanyeol muttered, climbing back over him and guiding into his pussy, the hole clenched around him in surprise for a moment and he kissed Baekhyun’s temple to calm him down a bit.

Baekhyun curled arms around his shoulders, digging his cheek into his chest. “Say it again.” 

“My love,” Chanyeol laughed at his dreamy look, finding his palms to intertwine hands beside Baekhyun’s head. “Does it sound nice?”

“Your voice a- _always_ sounds nice,” Baekhyun’s breath caught for a moment when Chanyeol thrusted into him, releasing a shaky breath and turning his head to look at him. “Always.” 

Chanyeol leaned down to accept Baekhyun’s soft, hiccuping moans into his mouth, squeezing his palms when he made a particularly loud noise, sucking on his lips when Baekhyun’s mouth parted to catch his breaths

Baekhyun was relatively quiet though, other than moaning breathily and occasionally having a groan forced out of his throat, he didn’t say much.

He just _looked._ And stared, and pressed wet, open mouthed kisses onto his face, kissing along Chanyeol's temple and ear when the man leaned down to kiss his collarbones and what he could reach of his milky chest. 

_It was too much._

Too much staring, too much silence, too many kisses. Chanyeol was overwhelmed, because he'd never felt this before. 

It was all breathy encouragement when Baekhyun opened his mouth. 

_“So good, feel so good.” “Ch-Chanyeol, yes - y-yes, fuck- amazing, babe.” “You're so handsome, so, so handsome, Chanyeol.”_

And that wasn’t Baekhyun at all; Baekhyun usually barked at him until Chanyeol told him to shut the fuck up and ended up having to shut Baekhyun up _for_ him; which was always what Baekhyun wanted in the end. 

Chanyeol was too scared to speak, and there was a reason for that. But he knew it was too late the second Baekhyun murmured, _“Cum. Claim me as yours, I-I want to be yours, love.”_

It felt like a secret. One between just the two of them, and it wasn’t necessarily the words that got to him. But the thought that Baekhyun _wanted_ him. Despite who he was. Despite what he did. 

Despite everything.

Chanyeol was cumming the second he felt Baekhyun clench around him when the smaller came to an orgasm, spurts of warm, white cum were released between their stomachs and Chanyeol always found Baekhyun’s face too beautiful when he came. 

_“B-Baekhyun, fuck, I love you.”_

Silence. It was so silent Chanyeol didn’t even register what he'd said into Baekhyun’s throat, just breathing hot into his neck, feeling Baekhyun un-intertwining their right hands only to hold the back of Chanyeol’s head into his neck. 

“I love you too, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun replied softly, nuzzling into the side of his face and pressing his lips against Chanyeol's cheek. “Hasn’t it been _obvious,_ babe? I love you.” 

No. It hadn’t been obvious to Chanyeol at all. But, that didn’t matter. 

Chanyeol was just happy to know it now. “I’m going to take care of you.” 

“I know you are, love.” 

***

Jaemin was growing, but it seemed so minuscule and it was taking forever. 

Chanyeol didn’t know what he expected, he knew nothing would happen overnight, and yet… when it came down to things, he felt the baby was still too small. Too pink, absolutely tiny.

And he was allowed out of the incubator today. 

Not permanently, just long enough that Baekhyun could hold him for a little. 

They still had a long while before Jaemin could come out of the incubator. He had to hit at least ten pounds and he still had one more immunization to receive before then.

But that relieved Chanyeol. He needed more time to learn about babies. He wanted to make sure he wasn’t going to hurt him, and he also just preferred that they were absolutely sure Jaemin was healthy, because he couldn’t even picture what Baekhyun would do should something happen to the baby. 

This was Baekhyun’s nephew. The only close family he had left, and even though Chanyeol was scared - he went wide eyed when the baby so much as made a peep inside the incubator - he wanted to see why Baekhyun loved Jaemin so much.

“Babe?” 

“Hm.” 

“Would you like to hold him?” 

Chanyeol startled, looking up from the article he'd been reading on his phone and _no_ he didn’t want to hold the baby when he had just read how susceptible premature babies were to germs and illness and-

“Chanyeol. You’re staring again, sweetheart.” Baekhyun laughed, arms bouncing a tiny bit with the bundled up baby inside his arms, oblivious to Chanyeol’s inner turmoil.

“Oh, no… I just…” Chanyeol nervously shook his head and laid his phone down on top of Baekhyun’s coat beside him, “No. I don’t think it’s a good idea, baby.” 

“You’ve been saying that for two weeks. He’s okay.” 

He swallowed, shaking his leg up and down. “I just-“

“Chanyeol, get over here.” Baekhyun ordered, rolling his eyes and tilting his head to the folding chair close to him. _“Now.”_

In his head, Chanyeol had half a mind to shoot a _yes, sir_ Baekhyun’s way since he wanted to be so bossy, but he was too nervous for even that.

Instead he literally _pouted_ as he walked across the room to grab the chair, dragging it over to directly beside Baekhyun. 

His nerves must have been obvious, because Baekhyun pressed a kiss to his cheek softly. “I’m not going to force you to hold him, Yeol.” 

_Oh thank god._ Chanyeol's nerves went down about three notches as he turned his attention down to the baby. 

Honestly, Chanyeol didn’t really consider babies all that cute. They were pink and small and they didn’t do much but scream, eat, and drool.

But Jaemin, he was too small and weak for any of that. All he did was sleep basically. But right now his eyes were open, he had little dark brown eyes and they stared at Baekhyun like he was _all_ the baby cared to see.

Chanyeol could relate to that. 

“Do.. you want to touch him?” Baekhyun asked, voice sounding hopeful, but not pushy. “Just… maybe a small touch?” 

Chanyeol wasn’t _opposed_ to it. He was curious. But he was afraid.

“Okay…” He murmured after a moment, bringing his hand up to touch a little stripe of skin of the baby’s leg that peeked out from the blanket. 

“Isn’t he soft?” 

“Yeah…” Chanyeol whispered, brows furrowed and lips parted. “He is.” 

Baekhyun giggled and tilted his head to lean on Chanyeol’s shoulder, and yet Chanyeol still pet the little area of soft skin with a near confused expression. 

“I’m just… I’m really scared to hurt him.” 

Baekhyun sighed and nodded a bit, “I know you are, love. But don't be.” 

Jaemin suddenly made a small, nearly silent noise, his little fingers moving by the monitors on his chest before he fussed a single, quiet whine.

“Did… did he just sneeze?” 

“Minnie is adorable,” Baekhyun laughed and shifted the baby’s blanket around him more, arms starting to bounce a bit more, “Huh, pumpkin? Are we getting our sneezes out? _Ah choo! Ah choo!”_

Chanyeol took it back. 

Babies, apparently, were really cute. Well, Byun Jaemin was at least.

***

The Doctor came in when they were visiting today. 

He let Baekhyun know they were going to take Jaemin out of the incubator soon and watch him overnight to see if he would keep his temperature.

Baekhyun was so nervous, he was shaking by the time Chanyeol walked back into the hospital room because he'd had to take care of some new bills.

“Baby…” Chanyeol worried when Baekhyun seemed tearful, the smaller man holding Jaemin to his chest and patting his small back. “It’s going to be okay.” 

“But what if it’s not?” 

Chanyeol sighed and walked up behind him to pet his spine, “It will be.” 

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun took his lip between his teeth for a moment before stumbling, “B-But what if it’s _not.”_

Softly brushing hair from Baekhyun’s brow, Chanyeol shook his head, “It _will be._ Do you want to know how I know?” 

“How?” 

“Because I paid for two extra days of observation. They aren’t leaving his side for even a second, Baekhyun. So don't _worry, baby.”_

Baekhyun sniffled with a soft cry, but with Jaemin sleeping in his neck he couldn’t do much but turn to press his temple against Chanyeol's chest. “I _love_ you.” 

That _never_ got easier to hear, Chanyeol always felt his pulse pick up and his heart beat out of his chest. “I love you, beautiful.” 

Baekhyun smiled, tears sitting in his eyes as he lifted his chin for a kiss, one granted of course, Chanyeol wasn’t an idiot to refuse him.

He sniffed back tears with his head on Chanyeol's collarbone before clearing his throat. “Do… do you want to hold him?” 

Chanyeol did. But, again, things like these were scary. Jaemin was literally the size of his palms, he could easily hurt him.

Scary, but necessary.

“If you’re this scared,” Baekhyun mumbled, “Sit down and I’ll set him in your arms.”

That sounded ten times better, so Chanyeol quickly took a spot on the hard hospital chair against the wall, hoping he didn’t look absolutely pathetic, but he was pretty sure he did because Baekhyun laughed at him.

“Don’t.” Chanyeol complained, “This is _new._ I hold guns, Baek. Not babies.” 

“Well, you're going to hold a baby today.” 

Chanyeol laughed a bit, because it sounded absolutely ridiculous and he was in a bit of disbelief. 

“Okay.” Baekhyun whispered, voice soft and Chanyeol was pretty sure it had to do with himself being nervous, _“Jaeminnie, let’s meet Chanyeol again? Do you remember him?”_ He mumbled and Chanyeol was confused.

He thought Jaemin was asleep this whole time. He didn’t make a whole lot of noise, not much but occasionally some fussing.

Chanyeol's eyes were _huge_ when Baekhyun leaned down to place the baby into his arm; Jaemin was barely as long as his forearm, and his blanket unraveled a bit to show his pink chest, without monitor stickers on him. 

_“You remember?”_ Baekhyun cooed, brushing over soft, thin hair, “Let’s be good for Yeol, he's having a hard time.” 

“Aish,” Chanyeol complained and used his unoccupied hand to fix the blanket, “Don’t tell him _that!”_

Baekhyun began to giggle like the little snake he was, coming around the side of his chair to lean on his shoulders, running fingers through his hair gently. “You’re doing so good, baby.” 

Chanyeol _wasn’t_ doing anything really. All he was doing was having a baby in the crook of his arm and was making sure Jaemin didn’t somehow get hurt.

The baby was the one being good, just staring at him with little almond eyes, teeny fingers moving a small bit beside his cheek.

“Do… Does he… you know, uh…” Chanyeol rambled thoughtlessly, but he couldn’t help feeling awkward when Baekhyun was watching him so closely. “Does he like his bear?”

If Baekhyun found him funny, or if he was painfully awkward, he didn’t tease him. He just smiled and looked at the side of his face. “I think he does, love.”

“That's… _good.”_ Chanyeol cleared his throat and couldn’t help worrying every time he noticed Jaemin move a finger or scrunch his face. 

Baekhyun didn’t and _wasn’t_ teasing him, and it calmed him down because he knew this was serious. Instead, Baekhyun was just quiet, watching, pressing soft kisses to his ear and resting against his neck.

So entirely _trusting_ of him despite so many reasons he shouldn’t want Chanyeol near Jaemin at all. 

It was worrying Chanyeol. Now, he had time. He wasn’t doing many important things with the group, but… _later,_ later things could get dangerous. What if someone finds out about Baekhyun? About Jaemin?

The thought made him sick.

Chanyeol needed to figure out how to separate work and _love,_ and… he hadn’t a clue how to do so at the moment. 

But he needed to try, because there was no way he was going to give up Baekhyun, and there was also no way he could just back out of being a _fucking criminal._

Things never worked out so easy. 

Jaemin suddenly had a little fist shaking, and Chanyeol heard Baekhyun gasp in his ear when the baby cooed a soft, but actually somewhat _loud_ noise. Not fussing, but just _testing._ His eyes staring straight up at Chanyeol.

“Oh god, Chan- I’ve never… I’ve never heard him do that before. He must really like you.” 

Chanyeol _really_ liked Jaemin too.

***

It was getting late, and Chanyeol was in a _terrible_ mood. Honestly, he was entirely pissed off and not a thing in the world was cheering him up right now.

Well, that was a lie. Baekhyun sent him a few texts a bit ago asking him to not forget to eat dinner and telling him he just got back from the hospital. And those cheered him up just a bit.

Either way, Chanyeol was frustrated. 

He'd spent all day at the warehouses and docks _screaming_ his fucking head off because apparently, when his crew were supposed to be loading ships for the past week, they’d _instead_ been refusing to help and demanding more pay.

Which, for the record, was bullshit when most of the men were cons and criminals, some even _wanted_ right now and Chanyeol had them wiped off police radar. 

So _fuck no_ they wouldn’t get more _,_ he was paying them a hell of a lot more than what people made working an actual job.

Their rioting lasted about one minute once his car pulled up, because as soon as Chanyeol stepped foot onto the docks this morning when he’d learned about their delayed shipments, he just about _shot_ up the place.

Not one person had anything to say when Chanyeol was toe to toe with them and screaming in their faces.

Fucking _imbeciles._

Chanyeol was frustrated and _pissed_ and before he even knew it he ended up in a parking garage. Not at home.

The flickering blue lights of the hospital sign hurt his eyes seeing as it was nearing ten at night and he’s been up since seven. 

_Fuck,_ he was just so mad. Infuriated. He knew if he went home then Baekhyun would coddle him and let him rant to him, but he honestly… had to check.

Chanyeol didn’t know why. But he needed to check on Jaemin first. Even if he knew he was fine. Even if he knew Baekhyun had been here with him not too long ago.

He felt like he wouldn’t sleep without checking.

So he walked right past the receptionist, hearing her try to call after him and catching her, _“Sir, visitation is over in about fifteen-“_

But Chanyeol ignored it. He wasn’t in the mood and honestly it would not look very good if he pulled his gun out of his waistband and gave himself away all because her voice pissed him off. 

Jaemin was in a different incubator this time, he’d been moved into a bigger one and Chanyeol could remember how many promises Baekhyun cooed at the baby, promising to buy him the cutest crib and the softest clothes, if only Jaemin would keep growing and get big enough to go _home._

Chanyeol felt anxiety settle in his veins when he’d heard Baekhyun say that. _Home._

 _Home_ wasn’t where there were guns pinned on the walls and cabinets of alcohol. Home for a baby wasn’t where Jaemin could be kidnapped on the off chance guards weren’t paying attention. 

Home was going to be the apartment Chanyeol had just bought down on the other side of town, a good thirty minutes from the mansion. _Home_ was going to have a locked closet in the master bedroom where Chanyeol could hide all of his guns at the very top - just in case they’d ever need them.

He hadn’t told Baekhyun yet. But he didn’t know how to. It felt too… _permanent_ for Chanyeol to just plant himself in their lives like this. But, in the back of his mind he was reminded that Baekhyun planted himself in his life _and_ knocked it right off the tracks.

So far off the tracks that Chanyeol wasn’t even sure he could remember what his goals had been _before_ Baekhyun was around.

“Hey..” The side opening of the incubator was partially cracked and a stack of damp towels beside it, he’d probably _just_ missed the nurse, which meant they’d be back any second. 

“Hey, Jaemin, hi. Did you have a good day?” Chanyeol asked, feeling _stupid_ when Jaemin just looked at him with tired eyes, his hands and legs squirming a bit.

Any movement from him was _good._ Baekhyun said there was a time where Jaemin couldn’t move at all. Where he’d had a tube up in his little nose just so he would _live._

Chanyeol had never understood the importance of family, the one he’d been from was full of screaming and yelling and he’d been on his own as soon as he hit sixteen, but, seeing Baekhyun get so emotional about this - all of the devotion he put into raising this seven month old baby who looked no bigger than his forearm - it made Chanyeol _want_ to learn.

It made him want to understand.

He understood more now. Like how Jaemin should be crawling by now. That he should be trying to sit up on his own and maybe even laughing.

Jaemin didn’t do any of that, his entire life so far had been looking at hospital staff, crying from sickness, and owning only one toy.

Now that he was allowed out, he was allowed to be held, and they were exposing him to different things, there was a lot more hope. 

And soon enough he could go home and have a better life, one where he could stare at Baekhyun _all_ day, and get to hear him sing and it not be cut short by comments of _visitation hours;_ one where Baekhyun could help him stretch out his legs and work on his muscles without nurses trying to cut in. 

Chanyeol didn’t think that was too bad of a life at all. 

Not when Baekhyun loved Jaemin with so much intensity he'd given up his _own_ life to see this one through. 

Things weren’t fair. But Chanyeol wanted to help make things easier.

“Is it stuffy in there?” He whispered, laying a hand on top of the box, “Are you lonely? Baekhyun is going to get you soon, and he’s probably _never_ going to stop fussing over you.” Chanyeol laughed and smiled, “But that's okay, Baekhyun’s really cute when he fusses.”

Jaemin kicked a bit, he squirmed and seemed to have more energy tonight than he had normally. 

Chanyeol couldn't read babies well, all he had for reference was Jaemin a few months ago versus now; just a baby blinking at him versus wiggly limbs and attempts to make noise.

So when Jaemin burst into a storm of tears his face dropped. He instantly panicked and started to shush him, and he knew it wasn’t allowed but he opened the incubator the rest of the way anyway. 

“Sh, Minnie, what’s wrong? What’s wrong? Why are you upset?” He fussed as if a baby would tell him _anything._

Jaemin just continued to _scream,_ he continued to cry, and Chanyeol hadn’t a clue what to do. 

Maybe he was stupid for doing this when they’d obviously just cleaned him up for the day, but Chanyeol couldn’t just let him sit in there all _alone_ and scream.

“Okay. Okay. Jaemin, you know I’m not good at this, so please don’t move too much.” 

And Chanyeol lifted him out of the incubator, he didn’t have any wires attached to him anymore, just the band on his wrist and a bandaid from shots he knew Jaemin received today because Baekhyun had been worrying about them for a week.

With a hand under his head and another under his bottom, just like Baekhyun taught him, Chanyeol had Jaemin to his chest and was patting his diaper as he’d seen Baekhyun do a _million_ times.

And the baby _stopped_ crying. Like magic.

Like he was never upset in the first place despite his face being red and covered in tears. 

“You must like me, huh?” Chanyeol murmured, releasing a sigh and petting his thumb across fluffy black hair. 

_“Excuse me.”_

Chanyeol jolted and cupped the baby closer to himself, feeling teeny fingers experimentally touching his exposed chest. “Yes.” 

The nurse looked apologetic, as they always did, and Chanyeol knew what she was going to say before she said it. “Visitation hours are over, sir. But you can come see your son tomorrow.” 

“Oh-“ Chanyeol stumbled in shock, shaking his head a bit before he heard a tiny gurgle from Jaemin. For some reason, the denial couldn't come out. “Okay, can I just have one minute. Just one more, I swear.” 

She eyed him with reluctance, but sighed after a moment and turned to walk out, leaving the door open.

Chanyeol closed his eyes to restrain putting up a fight against the _stupid_ rules. It was obvious Jaemin didn’t want him to go.

Rules were rules though. So he was kneeling down to set him into the incubator, but not without a brush of his fingers over the baby’s soft hair.

Chanyeol leaned close to the baby, petting his soft skin before nervously licking his lips.

_“I really like you too, Byun Jaemin.”_

***

Baekhyun was rambunctious. He was excited, he bounced off the walls when he got a call saying Jaemin was moved into a crib and he’d be allowed out within a month if he continued to look so healthy.

Chanyeol could only laugh and squeeze his hips when Baekhyun was running at him to cup his face and kiss him frantically.

“Ah, calm down, baby.” Chanyeol teased, rubbing his thumb into Baekhyun’s hipbone with his head tilted back to look up at him. “I guess we need a car seat then, hm?”

Baekhyun gasped against his mouth, releasing him and turning to run across the bedroom to his phone.

Chanyeol snickered as Baekhyun began to rattle offf his list. _Bottles, toys, clothes, crib -_ but he had forgotten to get a car seat.

Chanyeol had noticed earlier when he saw that there was a pile of shopping bags in the living room and a huge crib box against the couch, but he hadn’t mentioned it because he knew Baekhyun would go on a rampage like this. 

“Kitten,” He snorted and shook his head, leaning his elbow against the armrest of his leather chair, “We can get it anytime between now and then, we don’t need it right this second.” 

_“Yeol.”_ Baekhyun complained without even looking up from the notes app on his phone, “I also forgot bibs and a baby gym and -“

“Baekhyun.” Chanyeol shook his head fondly, “You don’t need all that right this second. Plus, if you bring it here it’s just going to be a waste of time.” 

_“Why?”_

Chanyeol smiled and stood up with a click of his tongue and a sneaky smirk, walking across the room to his side table. “Well, I may have done something.” 

“Oh, baby, what _now?”_ Baekhyun complained dramatically, but Chanyeol could hear his playful grin, “Are you on the news or something? Please tell me you can still go outside and play.” 

Chanyeol _barely_ restrained his snort at Baekhyun’s childish teasing, grabbing the silver key and pink lanyard from deep in the back of his drawer. 

He turned around and approached Baekhyun who was giggling and smiling boxily, raising his chin to look up at him when Chanyeol approached the end of the bed he sat on. 

“So.” Chanyeol murmured, draping the lanyard over Baekhyun’s neck, the smaller making a confused noise and reaching for the key on his chest. “There’s a place in the residential district. Hidden, safe. I wanted to find a house… but I figure having more people going in and out is cover. The address is in the glovebox of your car-“

_“What are you saying?”_

Surprising Chanyeol, there was a _hiss_ in Baekhyun’s voice, and when he met eyes with him Baekhyun was _pissed._ “What do you mean, baby? Isn’t it obvious? I found a safer pla-“

“I thought you _loved_ me.” Baekhyun’s eyes sprung with tears and he jumped to his feet to go toe to toe with him, “I… I thought-“

“I _do_ love you..” Chanyeol whispered, confused, culling his face and shaking his head. “Sh, hey. Why are you crying? I did this because I love you. Because I want you safe and it’s _not_ safe here.” 

Baekhyun didn’t look any happier than he did a moment before, maybe even more upset as he scrunched his face up and shook his head adamantly. “No. I don’t want to. I’m staying here.” 

“Baekhyun… it’s _not_ safe. That’s why I have a plan-“

 _“You said I wouldn’t be alone!”_ Baekhyun burst with anger, wrapping his arms around Chanyeol's waist and holding him tight. “You said… you would take care of me… _us.”_

“That’s what I’m doing, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol was beyond confused; all he knew was he hated for Baekhyun to be upset and he hated even more to see him crying. He cupped his head against his chest and kissed his forehead. “Baby, I _am._ I am. I love you. That’s why I got us an-“

“Us?” 

Chanyeol frowned and stepped back a bit to hold his face, “Yes. Us. So that I can keep work and family separate, Baekhyun. That’s… that's what I was saying - did you think I was leaving you?”

Baekhyun’s eyes were wet and guilty, his lips trembling and he looked so relieved it hurt Chanyeol so _much._ He didn’t answer and just grabbed Chanyeol’s shirt to hide in his chest.

Chanyeol sighed and squeezed his arms around Baekhyun’s shoulders, pressing pecks to his hair. “I love you. I’m not going anywhere, baby doll.” 

_“I guess… I-I got scared. I’m sorry, Chanyeol.”_

“Sh, it’s okay,” Chanyeol laughed, and it was slightly wet as he pulled Baekhyun back to press their noses together, “I guess we're both just really good at misunderstanding.” 

“Or just really bad at listening.” 

Chanyeol chuckled, “Yeah. That too, my love.” 

***

The apartment Chanyeol chose was big. Much bigger than normal ones, and they got a number at the very top of the building which was annoying when trying to stack furniture into the elevators, but it would be worth it.

Anything so that things would be safer. 

And the cameras all over, the hidden building, the choice in such a laid back area where it was mostly just houses and mom and pop shops and small diners, it was probably about as safe as Chanyeol could get.

Baekhyun was in love with the marble floors although he voiced wanting a big rug Jaemin could play on until he could walk without wobbling; he was overwhelmed by the huge kitchen and was already pointing out where he wanted the television to go so he could watch while he cooked.

Baekhyun had promptly burst into tears when Chanyeol brought him down the hall and told him he’d already had the rooms repainted.

A soft, light blue for Jaemin’s room and a wall of black and white little animal wall prints that Chanyeol had requested be stuck on prettily, because he knew Baekhyun would love it. 

Their room was a deep maroon, it fit well with dark carpets that were in the bedrooms, and their closet was big enough to store an entirely new room.

Baekhyun cried when he saw it, and he’d plopped into the huge bed to roll around like a _toddler_ not a grown ass man.

A very _cute_ grown ass man who Chanyeol was overwhelmed with love for… so he didn’t tease him for it even if he really wanted to.

And now they were unboxing, sitting on the floor in the living room seeing as they hadn’t gotten the furniture all set up yet, but neither of them cared much, they had a lot more to get done.

“-and then also, there’s a daycare I saw down the street. I think I remember the nurse saying that sometimes they have therapists there, maybe I can take Jaemin and see if they can help him catch up to… other babies… I don’t know, he’s really behind….” Baekhyun trailed off with a slight frown, laying on his back on the marble and holding a pamphlet he’d stolen from the lobby to his face.

Neither of them knew much about this area, Chanyeol had only needed to take one look around and know it was the best he was going to get for cover.

After all, nobody was going to think the mafia boss was hiding in the middle of everyday families. Everyone knew of his mansion on the other side of town, one that now was open to his friends to take over other than his study for business purposes. (He’d promptly left the room after announcing as much because instantly they were arguing over who got his master suite.) 

“I already spoke with his Doctor about it,” Chanyeol murmured, tightening up a screw on the leg of the black crib he was setting up, “They said they had a program we could enroll him in. You know, like educational therapy.” 

Baekhyun sighed and twisted to sit up on his elbow, “I just hate the thought of having to keep taking him in and out of the hospital, he’s been there too long already.” 

“I know, baby,” Chanyeol agreed with a slight frown as he sat up the built crib, turning to grab the mattress and remove the plastic from it. “But, I’m sure you can find a different one, closer to home. Maybe you can ask the Doctor for other recommendations.” 

Baekhyun sighed loudly and Chanyeol understood. 

It was draining. They hadn’t even gotten Jaemin into his own crib yet and they were just _exhausted_ having to deal with the hospital, the constant fear, the worries about what’s _next._

Jaemin was nearly a year behind. The words he knew were _Baekhyun,_ in which he began to flail a little hand, and _do you want up?_ which was painful by itself, but the way Jaemin began to kick his whole body when he heard those words hurt even worse.

He couldn’t walk. He couldn’t crawl. All he could do was kick his legs when they held him up to let him exercise.

He was eight months old, and still looked half that.

“Come here.” 

“Chanyeol…”

“Get that pretty ass over here _now.”_ Chanyeol growled, unable to stand his pouting, “I’m not kidding, I’ll drag you over here, Baekhyun.” 

Baekhyun dropped his pout to put a challenging look on his face, raising a brow, “Don’t you know I like when you get mad?” 

Chanyeol pressed his lips together to hide his laugh, but he knew it slipped because Baekhyun began to giggle mischievously.

“Ah, you little tease.” Chanyeol hissed and scooted over to him on his knees just to lightly spank his thigh and watch Baekhyun begin to have a fit of laughter when he was pinned down. “You and your mouth.” 

“Mhm.” Baekhyun grinned and tangled his fingers in Chanyeol's hair, pulling him closer regardless that he was being pinned to cold marble. “You love my mouth.” 

“I _do_ love your mouth.” Chanyeol agreed, smirking a bit when Baekhyun eyed his lips, “But you test my patience more than half the time.” 

“Don’t you know how to put me in my place by now?” 

“A hard spank?”

 _“That..”_ Baekhyun giggled, “Or, you could always just stick your tongue down my throat. That’s a good way too.” 

Chanyeol was so _in love_ with Byun Baekhyun. 

“Alright, you’ve convinced me.” He teased against his mouth, pressing his lips against Baekhyun’s.

Baekhyun accepted a few kisses before laughing and tossing a leg over his hip, “Now. The question is - to fuck in the new bed or in the huge tub?” 

Chanyeol groaned and pressed his fingers into Baekhyun’s throat teasingly, “Stop talking or I won’t fuck you anywhere at all.” 

“You’re a terrible liar, _sir._ I can feel your cock hard against my thigh, we’re _so_ fucking in that tub.” 

“I’m going to make you cry so hard, baby.” 

***

Jaemin got to come to his new home the day they put him on a scale and read that he was fifteen pounds. 

Still five pounds less than the average nine month old, and he was very behind, but he had been doing so well lately.

He’d been grabbing and squealing and trying to move. _So_ much better than how he’d been when Chanyeol first met him. 

Now he was a baby that yelled if he didn’t have attention, that yanked Baekhyun’s ears to try and get hugs, and he had a little tooth that stuck out when he grinned wide and opened and closed his hand when people said _bye bye._

Jaemin may not crawl right now, he may not pull up on furniture for another few months, he was likely to go into his first year still absolutely tiny, but Chanyeol wasn’t so scared of him anymore.

Because Jaemin had been so fragile in that incubator, unmoving, nearly silent. It scared him that one day maybe he’d look and Jaemin wasn’t _okay_ anymore, that he could just… _leave_ so easily, without so much as a peep.

But now he could easily tell what Jaemin was up to by what noises he was making, and whether or not he was snoring.

Chanyeol was no _Baekhyun._ He couldn’t read when Jaemin’s cries were for food or because he just wanted to be held. And he was horrible about trying to remember to turn on the music box beside the changing table, that way Jaemin didn’t throw a fit when getting changed.

But considering Chanyeol had zero previous experience with babies he thought he was doing pretty well. 

Baekhyun told him he was at least. 

“Jaeminnie, let’s not chew on that.” 

“Jaemin, let’s not chew on it.” Chanyeol repeated.

“Minnie, let’s not-“

“Babe,” Baekhyun began to laugh and walked by to snatch the remote right out of the little baby’s hands, “Just take it and tell him _no.”_

Chanyeol frowned as Baekhyun plopped down onto the couch beside him, and it took about two seconds for Jaemin, who was sitting in his animal covered walker, to burst into a fit of tears and trembling lips, bringing a hand out and opening and closing it towards them. 

“You’re so _evil.”_ Chanyeol whined and pushed Baekhyun’s feet off his lap, turning to pinch his side to which the smaller squealed and kicked him. 

“Huh? Tell Baekhyun he made you cry!” Chanyeol sighed and got up to snatch the baby up, gently kicking the walker out of his way for room to pace. “Baekhyun’s a _huge_ meanie. So mean. Always telling you _no,_ always telling _me_ no. Aish, he thinks he’s the boss, doesn’t he?”

_“I am.”_

Jaemin whimpered, but his crying wasn’t so loud as he turned to grab Chanyeol’s shirt and leech on, sniffling. 

“Aw, Minnie. It’s okay. Baekhyun is just grumpy today.” Chanyeol said, rubbing his back and taking his spot back on the couch. 

“Aish, I can’t have you telling my nephew lies about me.” Baekhyun complained, scooting over to lean against his side, a playful pout on his face that Chanyeol leaned down to kiss off.

Jaemin decided then was a good time to lean back with a soft babble and teary cheeks to plop a hand on Baekhyun’s cheek with a rounded cheek smile.

“Oh no, he already forgot. Aish, I wanted to complain about you longer.” 

Baekhyun screeched at that and delivered a hit to Chanyeol’s arm as he reached over to accept Jaemin in his lap, “You love me, you liar!”

“I’ll never admit to that.” 

“You just made out with-“

“Anyway!” Chanyeol shot Baekhyun a wide grin and chuckled at the _watch it_ expression he was sent, “It's someone’s bedtime.” 

“Yeah. Yours. I’m about to send you to bed alone if you keep this up,” Baekhyun whined, sighing and adjusting to lay down in his lap, Jaemin sprawled across his chest with confused, tired eyes and fingers prodding his tooth.

Chanyeol snorted and pet his hair back from his forehead as he reached over with his other hand to start patting Jaemin’s back gently. 

In no time the baby recognized what they were trying to do and whined, squirming to try and get down to his toys with a handful of dry cries.

“It’s bedtime.” Chanyeol chided, petting his chubby, flushed cheek, “Jaemin, remember? It’s bedtime.” 

Jaemin squealed in disagreement, but he plopped his cheek right down on Baekhyun’s chest again with a huff and little fingers meeting his mouth. 

“I have to fill out this checklist of what he can and can’t do yet for his therapist.” 

Chanyeol hummed and dropped his gaze down onto Baekhyun in his lap, “Why do you sound sad to do that? He’s okay, sweetheart.” 

“I know…” Baekhyun murmured softly, “Just… worried, you know? He can’t do much-“

“Jaeminnie, can you say _Hi?”_

“ ‘I…” The baby cooed softly, curling toes into Baekhyun’s top.

“Love,” Baekhyun laughed and shook his head, “Just because he understands a couple things doesn’t mean he’s not behind.” 

“Jaeminnie, can you ask for Baek?” 

Baekhyun began to laugh, “Babe, you don’t need to keep asking him-“

_“-ahppah!”_

Chanyeol smiled and leaned over Baekhyun to press a kiss to Jaemin’s fingers, “Smart boy.” 

He could _feel_ how frozen Baekhyun was in his lap. How silent Baekhyun got was a tell all that he was either about to explode with tears, or anger, or a million kisses.

“I… forgot to tell you,” Chanyeol cleared his throat and pointedly busied petting between Jaemin’s brows to put him to bed, “I think… some of the nurses didn’t exactly _know_ who you were to him… I went in once, and they thought I was his dad and… and then I asked him that the other day and yeah… he said _appa._ So, I think they were telling him… that’s who you were.” 

Baekhyun didn’t speak for a good while. He didn’t move, but he didn’t _cry,_ and Chanyeol was sure that was a good sign.

At least until Jaemin was snoring loudly, then that’s when Baekhyun carefully sat up. He didn’t look at Chanyeol at all as he walked across the room to lay the baby in the blanketed chair and tucked him in. 

“Chanyeol… Do you think that’s a good idea? I mean, he _has_ no dad. His… his real dad didn’t want him. He doesn’t have a mom. I’m… the only family he has.” 

Baekhyun turned around with shuffling feet, lip between his teeth and sucking in an anxious breath.

“You’re his guardian, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol murmured, “I can’t make those choices for you, baby. That’s all you and what you think and-“

_“But aren’t you a part of our family?”_

Chanyeol's heart began to race but not out of tension. It was more like _relief,_ like he didn’t need to continue wondering if he was permanent.

Baekhyun walked back over with nervous eyes to sit in his lap, laying his head down against Chanyeol's collarbone, “Because I really want you to be, Chanyeol.” 

“I want to be too..” He got out after a second, swallowing and bringing his arms around Baekhyun, “Of course I want to be. I want to be your family, and Jaemin’s family… why else would I be here, baby? This is _our_ home, if I didn’t want to be then this would be _your_ home.” 

“Chanyeol… I’m… I’m just really glad you caught me talking shit about you.” 

Chanyeol burst into laughter that was completely uncalled for when Baekhyun was crying, wrapping him in a hug and kissing his cheek. “Yeah, well I think you know by now I’m definitely not _no bite._ So let’s not forget that.” 

Baekhyun began to shake with laughter and covered his mouth with his sleeve, looking up at him with amused, tearful eyes. 

Not for the first time, Chanyeol wondered how it was possible for someone to look so beautiful crying.

** EXTRA: **

“Daddy!” 

_“Daddy!”_

Chanyeol yanked the brim of his cap down to cover his face before bending down to accept the three year old that was _running_ at him the second Baekhyun let his hand go.

Jaemin breathed loud, excited breaths and flung his backpack in his hand. “Daddy!” 

“Ah! You’re so big! Almost knocked me over!” Chanyeol cried, wrapping the boy up in his arms and standing up, “What have you been _eating_ at school! Ah, you grew overnight?” 

_“Yup!”_ Jaemin giggled and pressed a wet kiss to his cheek, “Appa says ‘m gonna get _weal_ big!”

Chanyeol laughed and juggled him onto his side to put his hand out when he noticed Baekhyun very patiently waiting his turn.

(Patient as in bouncing on his toes and pouting.)

“Appa is always right, huh?” Chanyeol murmured, grinning and pressing a kiss to Baekhyun’s mouth.

 _“ ‘cept_ when he’s wrong!” 

Chanyeol snickered and felt Baekhyun hit his side for laughing.

“Hey! I’m never wrong! Look, I told you daddy was coming to pick you up from school and he’s _here!_ Don't you bully appa, punk!” Baekhyun cried, reaching over to pinch Jaemin’s belly and earning an ear piercing shriek.

Jaemin latched around Chanyeol's neck with his Spider-Man backpack hanging on his arm. “... I guess! Only cuz daddy did come!” 

“I did come! I couldn’t miss it when I know you had a big performance today, daddy has to take you to dinner to celebrate.” 

At the tone of his voice Baekhyun reached over to squeeze his wrist, pressing a kiss to Chanyeol’s jaw and wrapping around his arm. “Sh, don’t worry. I recorded all of it, baby.” 

Chanyeol was known to be upset when it came to these things. He couldn’t exactly walk into the school because he couldn’t get fingerprinted to be allowed on the grounds. 

Therefore, they had to compromise a bit.

Jaemin didn’t understand. He didn’t get why he couldn’t bring his daddy with him to school and why Baekhyun had to be the one to walk him to and from the classroom everyday. 

But he was _three._ He didn’t need to understand that right now. 

They’d tell him eventually. They had so many things to tell him eventually. 

“Daddy, I forgotted! I made you a pi’ture! It’s you and appa and _me!”_

Chanyeol grinned and kissed his hair, bouncing him higher onto his side, “Let’s look at it at dinner, what do you say, cuddle bug?” 

“Can we have _Dino Nuggets!”_

Baekhyun began to whine instantly, “Come on, Minnie! Not Dino Nuggets _again!_ Aish! Daddy wants to take us to a nice dinner and this bug wants _Dino Nuggets?!”_

**Author's Note:**

> https://curiouscat.qa/Gigi_B56 - Ask me questions!
> 
> Twitter: Gigi_B56 -Come see sneak peeks of stories!


End file.
